Jessica Evans' Fifth Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jessica is back with Harry, Ron and Hermione for their fifth year at Hogwarts, ready to tackle this years difficulties. No worries, they can handle this. They always do. Though Jessica has more on her plate this year, she has Quidditch, her OWLs and her relationship to none other: George Weasley. This is the fifth in a series!
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to take the old story, and start a fresh one. I've tweaked it a bit, so it's not the same, but I will be using the book more instead of the films, so yeah... enjoy:)**

* * *

"Can we go to the beach today Mam?" Beth asked at the kitchen table one morning at the end of my holidays in Wales. "Sure, I'll give you some money and you girls can catch the bus down to Porthcawl." Auntie Gwen said, she's not my real auntie, she's my auntie's sister, my family can be very confusing at times.

"Thank you Mam! Der, let's go Jess!" Beth said, she jumped up and rushed out of the room, we could hear her thumping up the stairs. "You would think she never goes to the beach, she went last weekend with Hannah, Amy and her lot." Auntie Gwen said. I let out a small laugh, "Well go get your bathing suit!" Auntie Gwen said, I jumped up and followed Beth.

She had a range of bikinis, tankinis and bathers spread on her bed. "Ugh! What one?" Beth asked when I walked into the room. "The blue one Beth, you know that one goes with your hair." I said, luckily we were both the same size so I borrowed a lovely green tankini. "Oh fine, but you know Jack will be there, and I _need_ to make an impression!" Beth said.

"Oh you'll be fine Beth!" "Easy for you to say, you've got a boyfriend, who you're clearly in love with!" "I don't know if I love him Beth. I really like him yeah... but not love, not yet." I said. Beth stopped changing, "Nawww!" She said, and then she got on with changing. I put a pair of leggings on over my bikini shorts then pulled my vest and checked top.

"Hurry up Beth, do your make up on the bus." I said, leaning against the door with my small holdall, containing two towels, some sun lotion, my wallet and my wand, just in case, but that was wrapped up in a towel. Beth grabbed her bag and sunglasses and we went back downstairs. Auntie Gwen gave us some money and we left the house and got to the bus stop.

"I's so boiling!" Beth moaned. "Yeah, just want to dive in the sea." I said fanning myself. Even though I love being in Wales, with all the closeness of everyone, knowing everyone in the valleys but I do miss England, I miss my brother, I miss my best friends and I miss my boyfriend.

But for today at least I can enjoy a day of summer in Wales, where its not pouring down with rain, but a nice sunny day, a little too hot for me, but once I'm in the sea I'll be fine. The bus came and we got on, we paid for child tickets, and settled down.

Porthcawl beach was full of us teenagers, and Beth found a group of her friends, I slotted in easily, explaining about my fake school in Scotland, moving away from the fit boys that seemed drawn to me, casually explaining about my boyfriend, George. The day was fun and well spent as we were thoroughly cooled, Beth got together with Jack and done some things.

Later that night in our own rooms I whistled out the window to my owl, Pep, she came soaring in with a half eaten mouse in her beak. "Eat that up quick." I whispered, going over to my desk and writing out a letter,

_George, in reply to your letter, yes it's boiling over here too, I went to the beach today and the sea was amazing! I have to take you there one day. How was your day? My aren't we formal this letter? I'll be glad when you get here tomorrow, or later, depending on how fast Pep flies, I miss you a lot, and everyone else of course! Oh I hope tomorrow comes soon, just to be back with you and all the others! Love Jess xoxo_

Then I got another piece of parchment and dipped my quill into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Ron and Ginny, I'm counting down the hours until I'm at the Burrow again! Being in Wales can be quite boring as you can imagine, me being alone out here with only my cousin as friends, and then there's you lot in another country! Anyway, I'll be glad when I'm on English turf again, I miss my red-headed friends! Love Jess_

Pep flew off with the letters and I closed my window on the Welsh air and climbed into bed and snuggled down. I woke up at 7 am, and got my trunk out from under my bed, I began piling in all of my things from my wardrobe, cupboards, draws and shelves, all my shoes first except for a pair of sailors shoes, then all my books were lined up on top of them, spread like a layer. Then my thick clothes, like hoodies and jeans were pressed down and then all of my lighter stuff including my wand went on top, the other remaining stuff went into my red rucksack, though that bag smells of owl treats.

I showered at a reasonable time, by now everyone was awake, so once I was out of the shower I blow-dried my hair, styled it to look casual and then got dressed into the sailors shoes, shorts and a loose tank top. Mr Weasley and George was going to Floo here at 10am, by then Uncle Owain will be in work (yes, he owns the local corner shop so he _has _to work) and Auntie Gwen won't be.

It was almost 10 when I checked under the bed, in any drawers, cupboard and wardrobes, on top of the wardrobe and the shelves for any forgotten piece of my stuff. I moved all of my stuff downstairs and ate some cooked breakfast, "Make sure you write during school, okay?" Auntie Gwen asked, I nodded through a mouthful of hash brown and eggs. I swallowed the last of my breakfast just as the fireplace lit up green and a tall lanky figure stepped out.

"Fred!" I said, I jumped up and ran over to him, he gave me a hug, "Don't worry, lover boy is next!" Fred joked, and true enough, the next person who stepped through the green flames was George! I stepped towards him and into his arms, the hug was warm and it made me feel safe. We moved aside so Mr Weasley could get through.

"Good morning! Jess, how are you?" "Very fine Mr Weasley!" I replied happily. "Good! Now, ah, I'm Mr Weasley..." Mr Weasley said to Auntie Gwen who was watching from the kitchen door. "Dad, can we have the powder?" Fred asked, taking hold of my trunk. "Of course, here you go, careful now Fred." Mr Weasley said as Fred struggled into the fireplace with the trunk and flung the powder down.

"You next George." Mr Weasley said, George let go of me and grabbed Pep's cage and my backpack and disappeared into the flames. "Bye, Jessie." Beth said giving me a massive hug, I hugged her back, "Bye Beth." Beth let go and Auntie Gwen gave me a bone crushing hug then I was released and I flooed myself to the Burrow.

I was welcomed warmly, hugs all around from my friends, and Mrs Weasley. "Where is Arthur, dear?" "He's talking to my auntie." I said as she hugged me. "Okay, he'll be along, soon, go up with Ginny and get settled, boys, take the trunk up." Mrs Weasley said. "Aye aye Mum!" Fred and George said, they grabbed my trunk and me and Ginny followed them up the stairs.

"Can't wait until we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said, "Yeah, I miss being able to do magic, you would not believe how many times i tipped my ink during the holidays." I laughed, "Only you could Jess!" Fred called behind his shoulder, "Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" George laughed from even further ahead, "It's okay George, just this once though!" I said, they dropped off my trunk and bag, and cage in Ginny's room.

"Alright, Gin, let's go. The love birds want to ya know..." Fred said, he and Ginny left me and George alone. "Hey you!" George said, I grinned, he leaned down and I stood on my tiptoes, our lips touched softly. We pulled back and hugged. "I've missed you Jessie." George said, I smiled, "I've missed you too George." I smiled, "Well, got your bathing suit?" "No, did I need it?" "Yeah, didn't you get my letter?" "No, Pep must still be flying."

"Aw, looks like you can't go in." George said, "I'll go in like this." "Well let's go!" George said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "I've gotta get changed, so just wait here." He said, "Okaies." I smiled, I leaned against the wall by the stairs and watched him climb the steps, my he has a fit bum.

"Hey, where's George?" Ginny asked, climbing up the stairs. "Getting changed." "Good! So am I" Ginny said smiling and going into her room. George wasn't long getting changed, he came downstairs with a towel in his hand wearing deep red swim trunks. "Ready?" George asked, he held out his hand for me, and I took it and headed downstairs.

He led me through kitchen, where I could hear Mr and Mrs Weasley talking in hushed whispers, "How do you know this?" "Because, Albus told me and the Order at the last meeting." Mr Weasley said, George pulled me quicker and soon we were at this enormous lake, the water was as clear as the sky.

"Ohmygosh, this is beautiful!" I said, George smiled and hung his towel on a tree then dove in. He resurfaced, "Come in, it's so warm!" He smiled. I kicked of my shoes, took a running jump and dove in. The water was nice and cold on my warm skin. I resurfaced and splashed some water at George.

He pushed a load onto me, just as Ginny and Fred jumped in, Ron joined, smiling. "Alright, Jess?" "Yeah, glad to be back though." I smiled, the afternoon was well spent in the lake. As the sun was making its way back down behind the hills me and George went to the bank nearest to the house.

"You seem quieter Jess." George noted, "Of course I am babe. I think something's wrong with Harry." I said, it's true, there's something in my gut telling me so, you know when you get that feeling when you have an itch at the back of your head, and you jus _know_ that something happened. "Why do you think that?" "I just have a feeling, don't you get them?" "Yeah, once when Jordan ate a Puking Pastile, on accident of course." George smiled at the memory.

"Naww look at the sweet couple!" Fred teased, Ginny and Ron swum over and we all sat on the bank dipping our feet into the lake. "Just because I can get a girl to stick with me for more than half a year." George teased back, smiling at Fred who didn't blink, "I'ma lone wolf George, oooooooohoooo!" Fred howled.

"What happened with you and Angelina then? Give me all the gossip! Wales is isolated." I said, "We agreed to break up, both of us, I'm too manly for her, you see." Fred said, showing off his muscles. "Oh give over," Ron laughed, he shoved Fred into the lake. He came up spluttering, "Now now little bro that wasn't nice..." George said,

We all laughed as Fred climbed out of the lake. When the sun went down, and it was cold, we heard Mrs Weasley call us immediately. We all jumped up and ran inside the Burrow, grabbing towels on the way. I think we were all shaking, I knew George was, I could feel him as he wrapped the towel around both of us and bolted it inside.

"You didn't go in dressed like that did you Jess?" Mrs Weasley asked when George removed the towel. I nodded, "Yes, I didn't bring any bathing things." I said through chattering teeth. "Well go get changed into dry things then, we can't have you catching a cold on a summers day!" Mrs Weasley said, George wrapped the towel around me and we both ran in front of everyone up stairs, he left me with a kiss outside Ginny's door.

He grinned then ran upstairs after Ron and Fred, and I went into Ginny's room, "Ohmygosh! You have no idea how boring it has been without a female presence, except for Mum, but it's been so tiring!" Ginny said. I grinned, I changed into my pjs, as I knew the nights would be chilled. My stay at the Burrow is fun, and I get to spend it all with George. But after two weeks Mr Weasley sat us all down in the living room.

"Kids, you know that I would never lie to you, you know that?" "Yeah, but Dad, what's happening?" Fred asked, "I've had a lesser from Professor Dumbledore, telling us to 'go into hiding' as he put it, so, Sirius Black has invited us to live at his home for the remainder of the summer holidays, he says he has contacted Hermione and she will be joining us." "So what Dad?" Ron asked,

"Well, me and your mother have decided that we will all move in with Sirius, I want you all to pack up your clothes that you want to take, and any personal items, into your trunks, kids, you don't have to worry about getting your robes, as we'll get them, I'm sure Jess can pack everything." Mr Weasley said, "Yes Dad" "Yes Mr Weasley."

We all climbed the stairs and into our own rooms and began packing, of course everything I owned went into my trunk and backpack, all I needed to do was catch Pep and that was quite hard, but I managed to lure her into her cage with some smelly owl treats.

Just as I finished packing and luring Pep into her cage, Ginny turned to me, "Jess, you're close with Harry aren't you?" Ginny asked as she packed away her things. "Yes I think so. Why?" I asked, "Because I really like him." She gushed, I turned to her and smiled, "Gin, we all know that, remember the singing Valentine in my second year?" I asked, she flushed, "Oh don't remind me of it!" She said.

"Everyone knows that you like Harry, Gin, everyone." I said, someone at the door knocked, "Come in!" Ginny yelled, Fred and George walked in. "Hi girls, want help taking your trunks down to the living room?" Fred asked. We smiled up at them. "Yeah!" Ginny said, she snapped her trunk shut and kicked it over to Fred. The twins grinned and grabbed our trunks and Apparated.

They were back in seconds. "thank you," I smiled, George smiled back and wrapped his arms around me, I smiled, and we both sat down on my bed. "Why do you think we have to leave for?" Ginny asked, "Probably Dumbledore's heard that You-Know-Who has killed someone I expect." Ron said from the door.

"Maybe, but it's he holidays, and your dad mentioned Hermione, but not Harry." I said, "We won't find out will we? We never do." Ron muttered. Fred took a dive a Ginny's bed, and over planned his jump and landed on the floor besides Ginny's bed. "Silly boy." I tutted, looking at Fred, "Oh be quiet, at least I know-" "If you say Dumbledore's beard is real _one more time_ then I will hex you into the next Quidditch match!" I warned. Fred jumped up, but took my warning seriously. "You're underage, you can't hex me."

"Just wait until you get your butt on that Hogwarts Express and then I can hex you all I want. And you _know_ how dangerous I can be." I said quickly, glaring at Fred, who looked so relieved when Mr Weasley called up, Fred quickly Apparated downstairs, beside me George laughed his head off. "See ya down there Jess." Ginny said, smiling as she got up and walked out the door, pulling Ron as she did.

"How can you threaten my twin brother and yet amuse mw so much?" George asked, nuzzling into my shoulder. "I have that charm babe." I smiled. "Well get your butt downstairs." George smiled, quickly kissing me, before jumping up and Apparating. I smiled and got up and walked downstairs with Pep's cage and my back pack.

"Okay, Ginny, you go first." Mr Weasley said, Ginny stepped forward with her trunk and bag and disappeared. "Jess, you next." I grabbed my trunk, and dragged it with me. I flooed to Grimmauld Place. The new fireplace was huge, but the room looked so dark and grimy, it smelled weird too. The furnishings were really dark too, is this Sirius' home?

"Jess." I heard someone say, straight away I knew it was Sirius. "Sirius!" I smiled, I put Pep's cage on the able and dropped my runk and hugged Sirius. He's my dad's best friend, and both me and Harry love him.

"It's good to see you Snuffles!" I said, "Is Harry with you?" he asked "No, I don't know where he is. He wasn't with us at the Burrow. I think he's still at Surrey." I said "Well, Ginny is up in your room, it's on the next floor up, I've tried to make it nice and purple." Sirius said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, I loved the colour purple. "How can you remember every single detail about me and Harry?" I asked

"Twelve years in Azkaban seemed to help. I needed something to think about and my best friends kids seemed to be the best thing to do." He answered. I laughed. "How I'm going to get the trunk up there, I don't know" I said.

"Kreacher will take it" "Kreacher?" "The house elf. Kreacher!" Sirius yelled. "Yes master?" the house elf asked, walking into the room. "Take Jess's trunk up to her room" Sirius said "Please" I added on the end. Kreacher nodded, giving Sirius a hell of a stinker and took hold of my trunk and Apparated away. Sirius gave me a look.

"What?" I asked "I'm the one who's supposed to teach you the lessons, now off you go." Sirius said. I laughed, I took hold of my bag and the cage and walked up the steps until I saw Kreacher. "Your room is here, half-blood." Kreacher said

"Thank you, but I am a Muggle-born." I said and continued on to my room.

It was a large room, the walls light gray with weird pictures of stern looking people hanging on the wall, three single beds placed evenly around the room, three modern wardrobes stood at one end of the room, the same colour as the walls and the floor wasn't different either.

One bed was deep red, and Ginny was already unpacking her things into one of the gray wardrobe. One bed was soft blue, which I guessed was Hermione's when she got here, and one bed was the perfect shade of purple, which was mine.

It was next to the window and right up against the wall, looking at it made me think of security. Kreacher set my trunk next to the purple bed and waddled out of the room muttering about Blood-Traitors and Half-Bloods.

I dropped my bag and Pep's cage next to my bed and let Pep out, I stored her cage on top of my wardrobe and she fluttered back up to it. "I honestly wonder why we don't have our own rooms, I mean, this is a massive house!" Ginny said. "Maybe they want to keep us girls together?" I suggested.

"Could be. Hm can we hang posters?" "I guess so, Sirius won't mind." I said, "Okay!" Ginny said, and she brought out a Weird Sisters Poster and hung it up on the wall near her bed. "More homely don't you think?" She asked

"Yes, considering your room is full of these posters... my decoration is much more simple." I said, bringing out one of my absolute favourite photo of all time.

It was me, about two years ago with my four dogs and my cat, my Uncle Alfie had come in my room on my birthday and all the animals piled in with him and bombarded me and my uncle snapped it.

So now I've pinned it up on the wall where my bed is pushed up against. "And now it's even more homely." Ginny said, "Yeah. I miss my pups and kitty." I said, "Oooh what you should get is a picture of you and George!"

"Yeah a lasting memory! But now this year, cause he's here for it, so next year." I said. "Good call." Ginny said, and so, for the next two weeks we cleaned the house as best as we could, starting from one of the sitting rooms and moving our way across and up to the attic.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! Let the trick-or-treaters come :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Sadly :'(**

* * *

Jess,_ please you've gotta know something, please. I'm all alone here. Harry._

I've been having these letters all summer, and now even more because I'm staying with the Weasley's, he's sure something is up and we're not telling him.

_Dear Harry, I don't know anything, and if I did, you know I would tell you, just not over letters, Mr Weasley said that our letters are being read, so we have to be careful about what we put. So please, no more letters. Speak soon, love Jess._

I hated not being able to tell my brother anything. While we were at Sirius' Fred and George stayed in their room for most of it, making these ear things that you can hear anything with them. We sometimes used these when the adults were having meetings, but we didn't find out much.

We found out that this house is used as the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation that Dumbledore created awhile ago. While George was in his room, I spoke to Sirius, he told me a lot of things. He told me that I look the perfect image of my mum, except for the colour of my hair.

"Do I really?" I asked, "Yes, you do, see, you take after your Dad in some ways, from what Dumbledore and Remus has told me anyway." "I didn't disbehave in Remus' class! His was a good class, and I'm always good near Dumbledore." I smiled, "See, right there, I can tell you're James and Lily's daughter." "How?" I asked, now I'm curious. "The tell-tale signs are your smile, and according to Remus, the gleam in your eyes when you get an idea." Sirius said,

"Oh," "Well, Remus says we only knew who you were because James was our best mate, then again, no one could question Harry wasn't James' son. And you Lily's daughter." "Wow. I never knew I had a gleam in my eyes." I said, "Yeah, and I see Lily in you too, not jus your features, you're loyal, smart, from what Remus tells me anyway." Sirius said,

I smiled at Sirius, "Did your Uncle ever mention Lily?" Sirius asked, I shook my head, "Only once. He said that he had a sister, but she died in a car crash, with her husband and child. He said she was the sweetest sister anyone could ever have." I said, Sirius nodded, as if he understood. I guess he did, he was my dad's best friend after all.

About a week later I sat in the same sitting room that I sat in with Sirius, but now I'm meeting George. I sat down on one of the comfy settees and waited. "Hey." He said when he came into the room. "Hey, guess what? Hermione is coming soon." "Goodie," George smiled, sitting down on the settee next to me. He scooted closer and put an arm around me. He leaned over and kissed me.

He leant back and we smiled at each other, "Have I mentioned recently that you kiss amazing?" I asked, "No, but ditto." George laughed, "You know what I can't believe?" I asked, "What?" George said, "We've been together for seven months." I said, "Whoa. No bad eh?" George winked, I grinned, leaned over and kissed him softly before pulling back. "It's amazing how we've managed through this year." I said,

"Yeah, it was hard last year, but hey, this year will be harder." "Yeah, I've got my OWLs, and you've got your NEWTs." I said, "No only that, me and Fred are gunna open our shop." "Oh yeah! How is that going?" I asked. "Great. Honestly, we've got a lot of products ready. What are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts?" George asked, "I've got it all planned out." I said, "Well speak the plan then." George smiled,

"I'm gunna become an Auror for a few years, then after a few years, ya know, kick some Death Eater butt, I'll go for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully the position will be open then!" I said. "Now, that is a really good plan babe!" George said, kissing my cheek. "If you say so..." I said, with a big grin on my face. "You know what I find weird?" I asked.

"What?" George said, "Ron, he's still squirmish about us being together." "What do you mean?" George asked, "He's kind of awkward around me now, I think it's because we're together. You would think after seven months that he would be fine with us being together." I said, "Ignore it, he'll miss his annoying little red friend." George laughed,

"Oii! I'm going back to black soon! When my mum gets back from America." I said. I nuzzled into his shoulder, "And I am not annoying." I said, "No you're just cute!" George said, I grinned at him. Later on in the afternoon, Mr Weasley called me into a room.

"Now, we've heard that Harry has used a spell in front of a Muggle, but this spell was the Execto Patronus Charm, we know he wouldn't use magic unless it was nessessary. So, Moody has arranged for a team of seven to go get him." Mr Weasley said, "So Dementors were in Surry?" "Yes. We don't know why, yet but we will soon." "Are they going tonight?" I asked. Mr Weasley nodded, "I'll wait up for him then." I said, Mr Weasley nodded and I left the room.

I went up to Ron's room, where he and Hermione were talking. I sat by the window and they didn't bother me, except for once. "When's Harry getting here?" Ron asked, "Tonight or early tomorrow morning." I said, hours passed, Ron and Hermione went out of the room, came back in and went again, but I never moved, George came in for a while, until Fred yelled for him./ finally, I saw Moody return with Remus, Tonks, and the other people of the Order, with Harry.

I jumped up, rushed past Ron and Hermione, quickly telling them about Harry's arrival. They rushed upstairs and I rushed down, I was almost at the bottom when I heard Mrs Weasley talking to Harry.

"Nope, no time to explain" Mrs Weasley said. "Harry!" I called, I jumped down the remaining steps and hugged him. "Well, Jess will you take him back up stairs?" Mrs Weasley asked, "Sure! Come on. Ron and Hermione want to see you!" I said, I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Err I see your hair is still red. Does it ever fade?" "Nope. But don't worry, I'm going back black. Aunt Michelle is in America remember she can't send me black dye, plus I don't trust the American hair dye, too, Americanny for my taste. I would rather British hair dye." I said.

"Ah simple logic." Harry smiled. "Anyway I'm sure Hermione charmed the dye. But I can't believe you! Who did you cast the Patronus in front of?" I asked, "Dudley. He's in the hospital now getting treatment for insanity." Harry said, I inwardly laughed, I imagined Aunt Petunia sitting next to a mad Dudley.

"Mud-blood, werewolves, traitors, thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house what would she say to old Kreacher? Oh the shame." Kreacher mumbled I pulled Harry away from him. "There, there mistress." Kreacher muttered. "Oh my god. How did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia react?" I asked,

"Er. Uncle Vernon went berserk. Aunt Petunia fussed over her ickle Diddykins." Harry said. I pushed open Ron's door and let Harry in first. "Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him. "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor Attack. You must tell us everything." Hermione said,

"Let the man breathe Hermione" Ron laughed "And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." Hermione said "Yeah, there's a lot of that going round at the moment. What is this place?" Harry asked,

"It's Head Quarters" Ron said "Of the Order of the Phoenix." I added "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who." Hermione said. "You couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose?" Harry asked "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news" Harry continued,

"We wanted to write, mate. Really we did. Only..." Ron said "Only what?" "Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione said "Seriously Harry, Dumbledore made each of us to swear not to tell you anything." I added.

"Dumbledore said that?" Harry asked "But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort's return, I'm the one who fought him, and I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Harry said, he was going to continue but Fred and George Apparated into the room "Harry!"

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones" Fred said "Don't bottle it up though. Let it all out" George said "Anyway, if you're all done shouting. Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked they both had the look of mischievous in their eyes.

We smiled and went with them as they got out the ear and slid it down through the stairs down to the bottom of the floor.

"_If anyone who has the right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry. We wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child Molly."_Sirius said_"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius"_Mrs Weasley said._"Well he's not your son"_Sirius said

"_He's as good as, who else has he got?"_Mrs Weasley replied. Ginny crept down the stairs and joined us. "Hey Ginny" Harry said "He's got me" Sirius defended.

"_How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his god-father"_Snape_said "Stay out of this Snivellous_." Sirius said "Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked, I nodded "Git." Ron said_"About your supposed reformation"_Snape said_"I know better"_Sirius said

"_So why don't you tell him?"_Snape said "Get off it!" "Quick!" "Get it up" "Crookshanks! Stop it" "Get off it you bloody cat.""Crookshanks get off it" "Get it up" Hermione's cat attacked the ear and pulled it off the string. "Hermione I hate your cat" Ron said

"Bad Crookshanks" Hermione said. I laughed with George. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny down the stairs. Snape pushed past us, glaring at Harry and giving me sort of a half of a smile.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen" Mrs Weasley said. Fred and George Apparated right behind her, causing her to nearly scream. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now, does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Mrs Weasley cried, hitting Fred's arm as he dodged past her.

"Hi mum." Ginny said, we left Harry to greet people. While we went into the kitchen and sat down. "You're both mean to your mum you know that?" I asked as I neared Fred and George. "We're seventeen! Let us have some fun before we go to Hogwarts!" Fred grinned,

"Have you ever Apparated?" George asked "No, I'm fifteen George, remember?" I replied, "Oh yeah. Young child." George said, before we all sat down, "It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Mr Weasley said. "Entire Wizengamot?" I repeated.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked "Show him. He'll find out soon enough" Moody said. Kingsley handed Harry a recent edition of the Daily Prophet. "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius said,

"Why?" Harry asked "The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job" Lupin said "But that's insane no one in their right mind could believe that" Harry said.

"Exactly the point! Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost everything to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Lupin said,

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards, but a manner of all dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Sirius said. He glanced around the table, just as Mad-Eye coughed.

"We believe Voldemort maybe after something." Sirius said "Sirius." Mad-Eye warned. "Something he didn't have last time" Sirius continued. "You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked. "No. That's enough. He's just a boy" Mrs Weasley said, putting her knife down and walking down to Harry.

"You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway" Mrs Weasley said. "Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight" Harry said, Sirius clapped his hands as if to say_there we go_. "No. End of. No more talk of the Order tonight" Mrs Weasley said.

Dinner was a quiet affair, I helped Mrs Weasley clean up the dishes, then went up to my room with Hermione. "How long have you been seeing George?" Hermione asked. "Erm about seven or eight months I think." I said as I made my bed. "Wow. Quite long then, ah it seems like yesterday you woke me at what time to tell me?"

"Yeah! Quite long, but Ginny and Ron thinks it's weird." I said "Really? I bet Ron is just weird-ed out by it. Ginny will take time." Hermione laughed. "Probably. Fred is okay with it surprisingly." I said, I opened the door and went in, "Hey Gin." I said, crossing to my bed,

"Hey Jess, Hermione." Ginny said, I got changed and climbed into bed, "Night!" I called out then blocked out the light and fell asleep.

* * *

**I might not update tomorrow guys, homework and stuffs... omg my t button is annoying. I have to press it really hard to make it work :'O boohoo... I might update, MAYBE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one took awhile of editing. Sorry, got distracted by coursework and a hot guy. mucho. **

* * *

Harry's trial was the next day, while Mr Weasley took Harry down to the Ministry for the trial, us left at the house was made to clean, and there was a lot of cleaning. Harry finally came back, looking sad, _What happened, Harry? _I thought, _Nothing._ Harry replied, they told us at dinner, and Fred, George and Ginny began dancing and began chanting,_He got off, he got off, he got off..._"That's enough! Settle down!" Mr Weasley shouted, but he was smiling. "Listen Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-" Mr Weasley started "What?" Sirius asked sharply.

"_He got off, he got off, he got off!_" "Be quiet you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge in Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know" "Absolutely!" Sirius agreed "We'll tell him" he added

"Well I'd better get going. There's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner..." Mr Weasley said cut off by Fred, George and Ginny's singing. "_He got off, he got off, he got_!"

"That's enough – Fred – George – Ginny!" Mrs Weasley scowled. Mr Weasley stood and left the kitchen "Harry dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast." Mrs Weasley said, guiding Harry to the chair opposite me.

"Course once Dumbledore turned up on your side there was no way they were going to convict you" Ron said "Yeah, he swung it for me. I wish he'd talked to me though. Or even looked at me." Harry said sadly looking at his plate. Suddenly my scar hurt and I saw Harry press his -hand to his forehead.

I'm glad I have a high pain tolerance as my scar. "What's up?" Hermione asked "My scar. But it's nothing, happens all the time now" Harry said quickly. "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening to celebrate with us you know" Ron said "I don't think he'll be able to Ron. He's really busy at the moment..." Mrs Weasley said

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF..." Fred, George and Ginny sang. "SHUT UP!" Mrs Weasley burst. Fred, George and Ginny all found seats and were quiet for the remainder of the night. By the time our booklists had arrived on the last day of the holidays the whole house had been scrubbed clean.

We were in Ron and Harry's room discussing the books we need for this year. "So we need_The Standard Book of Spells grade five_and_Defensive Magical Theory_." I read out. I leant back on my bed, then sat on the edge of the bed. Fred and George Apparated right beside me, I let out a weird cry as I toppled off the bed. "Ow you idiots" I moaned when George helped me up. He smiled at me.

We sat on the bed, and George wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled against him. "We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book" Fred said. "Because it means Dumbledore has found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts." George said. I unwrapped myself from George's arms "Back now." I said and stepped out the door then down into my shared room.

I sat on my bed and pulled my trunk out ready to finish off packing, my wand, which has been lying idle on my bedside table, a few books and my song book, some songs were some from films that I loved, others were some that I wrote myself. I placed the book in the depths of my trunk. Hermione came in, smiling, holding her letter, "Guess what?!" She asked as she tore around the room packing.

"What?" I asked, closing my trunk, "I've just got Prefect!" Hermione said, "Ohmygosh, well done, Hermione!" I said, I jumped up and hugged her, "Thanks, let's go tell the others!" Hermione said, she grabbed her letter and we rushed downstairs and into Harry and Ron's room, turns out Ron was made Prefect too. I sat down on the bed again with George's arms around me, Mrs Weasley came in and George removed his arms.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last" Mrs Weasley said making her way over to the bed I was sitting on and made two piles of freshly cleaned robes.

"If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you are growing... what colour would you like?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Get him red and gold to match his badge" George said smirking. I hit his arm and he looked at me. "Match his what?" Mrs Weasley asked. "His_badge_. His shiny new_Prefect's Badge_." Fred said "His... but... Ron, you're not...?" Mrs Weasley asked Ron held up his new Prefect badge. Mrs Weasley let out a shriek, causing us to cover our ears.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh Ron, how wonderful! A Prefect! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley gushed. "What are Fred and I, next door neighbours?" George asked, he hand on the small of my back.

"Wait until your Father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just so thrilled! Oh Ronnie!" Mrs Weasley gushed behind the hugging Mrs Weasley Fred was making gagging noises and George was laughing.

"Mum... don't... mum, get a grip" Ron muttered trying to push Mrs Weasley away. She let him go and looked at him. "Well what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one of course" Mrs Weasley said. "W-what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You've got to have a reward for this! How about a nice new set of dress robes?" Mrs Weasley asked "We've already bought him some" Fred said shortly. "Or a new cauldron? Charlie's old one's rusting. Or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers." Mrs Weasley said.

"Mum, can I have a new broom?" Ron asked, Mrs Weasley's face fell slightly "Not a good one! But a new one," Ron said quickly, Mrs Weasley smiled again and nodded.

"Of course you can... Well, I'd better be going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later... little Ronnie a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks... a prefect... oh I'm all of a dither!" Mrs Weasley said, she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek then went out the room.

"You don't mind if we kiss you, do you Ron?" Fred asked "We could curtsy if you like..." George laughed. "Oh shut up" Ron said "Or what? Going to put us in detention?" Fred asked "I'd love to see him try" George piped "He could if you don't watch out!" Hermione burst out. Both Fred and George burst out laughing at Hermione. "Drop it Hermione" Ron muttered

"We're going to have to watch our step, George" Fred said pretending to tremble. "With these two on our case..." he continued. George stood and pulled me with him, he stood by Fred, "Yeah it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over" George said shaking his head. I felt George tug me into a turn and I felt like I was being squeezed through a tight tube, it went dark and I felt sick.

Then I felt myself being dumped on the floor, "Owwww!" I moaned, George peered at me, he helped me up, "Sorry, that was Apparation." He said helping me onto his bed. "I thought I should land on my feet not my butt." I muttered. "Sorry, I lost my grip on you. It won't happen again."

"It better not." I said, he laughed and hugged me. I looked at the cauldron in the middle of the room. "I'm guessing that's the antidote for the Fainting Fancy? Or is it for the Nosebleed Nougat?" I asked "How'd you know?" George asked, peering at me, I turned my head and looked at him.

"I have my ways." I said, grinning. "George did you tell her?" Fred asked "Nope" George said. "Are you using the money?" I asked "You know about the money?" Fred asked "Yep. George told me." I said "You're not supposed to tell her anything!" Fred cried stirring the potion vigorously.

George said nothing but walked over to the bed and sat down behind me. "Dude. I'm not gunna split to your mum. I want you both to succeed in this Joke Shop business. I'm glad Harry gave you the money. Anyway. Get packing both of you" I said, leaning into George

"We've already packed! Well. This has to be bottled up. But we've packed." Fred said I rolled my eyes. "I've got to write to my mum and dad, I've run out of coffee." I said "Aw, now I want you to know this" George started, he pulled me around to face him, he took hold of my shoulders.

"Dumbledore's beard is real. Not a fake." George said "Oh shut up about his beard. I was tired okay? Not because of the coffee" I said "Okay okay I believe you." George said "Pfft" I snorted. George smiled at me. "Have you packed?" He asked

"Yep. Everything that I brought here. Wait nope my curlers are under my bed and my make-up bag is on top of my wardrobe." I said "Do you ever run out of make up?" Fred asked I shook my head, "No. At the start of every school year I put a sort of charm on them to last for that year. Also if it does, it automatically refills." I said. "That's genius" Fred said

"How are you in Gryffindor? You're smart." George said. "The Sorting Hat deliberated for nearly five minutes whether I should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. My amazing courage won over my creativity." I said standing up. "Wow. That's almost a Hatstall!" Fred said

"I know. I was shocked. Now I'm off to hunt down the bag and curlers. I may need to grow a few inches to reach my make-up bag," I said "Have fun." George said. I laughed and went out the room and back down to my room. "Hey girls." I said "Did you miss something while packing?" Ginny asked,

"Yeah my curlers and make-up bag" I said "Where did you go?" Hermione said as I unlocked my trunk. "To their room, Apparation is so weird." I said throwing in the curlers and bag. "He took you along on Side-Apparation?!" Hermione demanded, "Yeah, it's no big deal Hermione." I said, I knew she was going to get worked up again, "That's against the law! That's underage magic!" she burst out. I let her rant on, but Mrs Weasley called us all down, seems she's thrown a party for Ron and Hermione becoming Prefects.

All too soon the party was over and we wished friends goodbye, we were all sent up to bed, because we were leaving for Hogwarts the next day. I slept through the night, as I normally do, in the morning there was the usual rush of last-minute-packing and then we had to be escourted down to King's Cross Station.

A shaggy dog followed us, and I saw people watching, hey, dogs love me, but what people didn't know, except for our party was that this dog is Sirius, he licked my hands and I hugged him goodbye, we piled onto the train, I hung back, with George, "I'll see you at the table," He said in a low voice, I nodded, and kissed him, he kissed me back and went off with Fred in search of Lee.

I found Ron, Hermione and Harry in a compartment, "See, this is-Hi Jess." Harry said, he had a photo graph and he was showing it to Ron and Hermione, "It's Mum and Dad." Harry said, "Let's see." I said, I sat down next to Harry, I saw Mum and Dad, both were smiling, in fact all of the people in the photo were smiling. Moody. Sirius. Remus. Hagrid. _Look by there Jess, you see the couple? They're Neville's parents, Sirius told me they were Crucioed into madness. They're at St Mungos now._ Harry thought. _Oh my gosh._ I thought.

The train speed by, and Harry fell asleep, even then he looked troubled. "Something is wrong with him." Ron said after looking at Harry for some time, "Yes, I know, something must have happened at the Ministry, and he won't tell anyone." Hermione said, "I'll find out." I said, "You sure you can?" Ron asked, "I'm his sister, course I can." I said, smiling at Ron and Hermione.

"Still can't believe that." Ron said, "It's been three years Ron, get over it." "No, the stories, they never mentioned a twin sister." "Oh. Really?" "Nope, and plus. It is hard to adjust too, just like you dating my brother!" Ron said, I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him Jess." Hermione smiled, "I oplan too!" I laughed, Hermione began to read the newspaper and Ron dozed. Once the train got to Hogsmeade Station, we filed off towards the carriages, but as usual, Draco had to butt in.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter. You better enjoy it while you still can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Draco said. He taunted Harry but pulled back when Harry lunged for him. Ron and I held him back. "What'd I tell you? Complete nutter." Draco muttered. "Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled. "It's only Malfoy" Ron said, "Don't let him get to you" I said. "What'd you expect?" Ron said. We walked down the gang way to the carriage. "Hi guys" Neville said.

"Hey Neville" we all said. "What is it?" Harry asked he was facing the carriage. I didn't see what he meant. "What's what?" Ron asked "That. Pulling the carriage" Harry said. "Nothing is pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like always" Hermione said. "You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." A girl said she was light blonde, with spacey eyes and holding her magazine upside down.

"Everyone this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood. What an interesting necklace" Hermione said, after an awkward silence. "It's a charm actually. It keeps away the Nargles." She said. I liked her, she seemed...interesting. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding" she said.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating last night but it won't let me upload of my phone, so I need to work on that!**

* * *

With Luna in the cart we were in silence, so it was rather awkward for us, we left Luna and went up to the Tower and went into our dorms, our trunks weren't there yet, I dressed in black dolly shoes, black socks, high waisted trousers, cream blouse with darts, long woolen cardigan with the Gryffindor piping around the neckline, hem and sleeves, Gryffindor tie and a black head band placed behind my fringe.

The dinner was nice with no interputions until pudding, no one was saying much, as people thought Harry was speaking lies all the time, so we sat separated from the other people just me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. I was sitting next to George and we were holding hands under the table. Halfway through our pudding when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening children. Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now as usual our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-" Dumbledore said, he was cut off by a little coughing noise made by the new Professor Umbridge.

She stood and walked over to Dumbledore, she was wearing a bright pink fluffy thing. "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry whispered to us. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces, smiling up at me." Umbridge said "Is she gone in the head? No one is smiling." I whispered.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Umbridge continued. "That's likely" Fred and George muttered. Umbridge gave them a glare, but they just stared back, we were going to have some fun this year. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although, each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practises that ought to be prohibited." She finished off with that annoying laugh and sat back in her seat.

Dumbledore tried to get us all to clap but most did half heartily. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge that really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said "Illuminating? What a load of waffle." Ron muttered, "What's it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione answered. We finished off our pudding then got sent to bed, but Professor McGonagall came into the common room and told me to go to her office, "It must be a new record, not even a few hours at Hogwarts!" I heard George say as I left. Once in her office McGonagall sat down in her chair and I sat on the one in front of her desk. "Are you sure you want to take these lessons?" she asked, handing me a piece of paper, it read Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yes, Professor" I said, "Do you want to use a Time-Turner?" "No Professor. I don't like the idea of playing with time." I said. "Well, I've discussed with the Professors who teach Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures and we have decided that we will include Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination in your schedule, and have the other subjects as tutored lessons on certain days, well on a Monday and Tuesday evenings." Professor McGonagall said,

"Oh yes! That will be perfect thank you so much Professor!" I said, "It's nothing Miss Evans, I'm just happy to help." Professor McGonagall said. I smiled, and she let me go. Later on in the common room, I was sitting by George on the settee, laughing at a joke he made when Harry came in, immediately everyone shut up.

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?" Harry asked stopping by the stairs. "All right. Better than Seamus' anyway." Dean said Seamus put the paper on the table, "Me mam didn't want me to come back this year" "Why not?" "Let me see. Because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you Harry and Dumbledore as well." Seamus said, I stood up and went over to Harry,

"What and your mum believes them?" "Well nobody was there the night Cedric died." Seamus said "Well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know." Harry said "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus said "I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar." Harry said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked walking in "He's mad is what's going on. Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked "Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron asked. Harry went up the steps followed by Ron. I sighed and turned to Seamus.

"Do you?" he asked "Yeah I do. I tend to stick with my friends when people are against them, keep that in mind especially as the Daily Prophet are just speaking crap, do you think Harry would make up the fact that Voldemort is back?" I asked, a few people gasped, Seamus looked down, "Yes I have the nerve to say Voldemort." I snapped. I walked back to George and sat on the settee again. Slowly the common room filled with talking again.

"You okay?" George asked, "Yeah. I need to calm down, I'm shaking" I said. George took hold of both my hands in his hands and held them until they stopped shaking. "Thanks," I said, once they stopped, "It's okay. Don't worry about Seamus." George said,

"I'm not. I'm worrying about Harry" I said, George laughed, "You're always worrying about him." "And you can see why" I said. "Yes. What with all that's happened." George said. "Aye," I said, I snuggled up close and he put an arm around me. "Aw look at the couple." Fred cooed. I kicked out at him with my foot. I missed and he laughed. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten to ten why?" Parvati asked "Well, I'm off to bed." I said, standing up. "Oh a new bedtime? You're giving yourself another half hour?" Fred teased, I kissed George on his cheek and left him smiling on the settee. As I went past Fed, who was sitting on the back of the settee, I pushed him in the chest and he landed on George's legs. "Bye Red!" George called.

I smiled and stepped up the stairs. I went into the Girls' corridor then down the hall and pushed open the door which read_Gryffindor Fifth Year Girls. _I went in and saw Belle, Parvati, Hermione and Lavender unpacking so I joined them I flipped open my trunk and unpacked everything.

The first day was good. I had Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology. We had Defence Against the Dark Arts two days later, "Looking forward to today?" I asked Hermione, "Yeah!" Hermione said, "Why? Fred and George told me she's horrible." Ron said, "Yeah George did mention." I added.

"Do you believe everything they say?" Hermione asked, "Not everything!" Ron said. "Well I believe George. A good relationship should have trust and I trust him. Let's just see how it goes shall we?" I asked picking up my pumpkin juice. "Yeah." Harry agreed "You never know she might be an awesome teacher." I said, though inside I knew I was wrong.

"Ha!" Fred laughed sitting down opposite me. "What?" "She is a nightmare. All sweet and sickly." George said sitting next to me. "Okay, all I'm saying is that we'll see." I said "Sure, when have you got DADA then?" Fred asked "First lesson." Ron said. "Unlucky kids." Fred laughed.

"Why is it that you always call us kids?" Hermione asked, "Because, Granger you four are kids." "We're two years younger than you." Hermione said "Yeah, can you buy Firewhisky? Can you Apparate?" Fred asked. "Hermione, just enjoy being a kid, they're the best years of our life." I said,

"Well spoken!" George laughed. "Thank you, so in some words, George, you're seeing a kid." I said. "Now it sounds bad." George laughed. "Yeah it does." I laughed. "Okay. You're a kid when you want to be?" George reasoned.

"Meh we better go, if we don't want to be late for DADA." I said, Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, "And you Ron." Harry said standing up. "See you boys." I said to the twins as me, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out the Great Hall and towards the DADA room, it as bright and happy in the dark Arts classroom. Padma sent up a flying bird, I watched as it travelled around the room, hovering above them the bird turned to ash.

"Good morning children." a smiling Umbridge said. She walked down the aisle to the board, using her wand she wrote and said "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Umbridge said. She used magic to hand out the books.

I looked at mine, it was one of those cheesy covers with over-rosy cheeks and fake smiles. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" She asked as I put my hand up, after flicking through the book.

"It doesn't say anything about using defensive spells." I said "Using spells?" Umbridge asked in shock. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." "We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked "You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way."

"But we're not using magic? But yet we're in a magical school" I said. "Just remember in a secure, risk free" she said. "What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free" Harry said "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about" Umbridge said "And how'd theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry burst out.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you think wants to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asked "I know one. Lord Voldemort!" I burst out. The silence was unbearable. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Umbridge said

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!"Harry said "Detention Mr Potter." Umbridge said. "So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" Umbridge said "It was murder! Voldemort killed him you must know that!" Harry objected,

"Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr Potter, my office" Umbridge said with that annoying girly laugh. She annoys me so much, maybe I can think of a good prank to pull on her. After the lesson was over and we were in the hall eating lunch when Flitwick came over, "There's choir rehearsal tonight at five, if you wish to come, in my classroom" Flitwick said "I'll be there" I smiled as the owls swooped in.

I had a letter;

_Dear Jess, how are you? America is lovely! Next week we'll wrap up your present and Pep and Max will bring it to you, how are you and George going? How is Harry? And most importantly how are you? We love you, love Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie xx_

"Aw I was hoping me and you could go for a walk." George said taking hold of my hand as he sat beside me. I stuffed the letter into my Muggle Studies book. "Hey." I said, he leaned in for a peck, "Well maybe after choir or tomorrow." I said. I looked at his face. "I miss your long hair." I said, running my other hand through his short hair, making it stick up.

"And me. Remember mum yelling at me and Fred that we looked too much like Bill?" George asked taking my hand in one hand and using the other to pat his hair down. "Ah yeah, but Bill's hair is cool and I think that Fleur Delacour likes it too" I said. "Aye. How was your first lesson with dear, dear Umbridge?" he asked "Horrible. Harry got detention for yelling at Umbridge. I have a feeling I've had a bad influence on him." I said, taking back my hand and writing something in my notebook.

_The sky television is a new invention Muggles has created, it allows the viewer unlimited television, sporting different channels, like Children's, Sports, Movies, and Daily Channels. They pay for these separately or can have all the channels in a package._

"Yeah, I think so too. If he starts yelling at me, I'll set you onto him" George laughed. "Haha. I would never hurt him." I laughed. "What's this for?" George asked as he looked at my work. "Muggle Studies" I said. "The use of a Television? The use of HD? Sky? DVD players? What are these?" "Muggle things. Um, TV is television, like books but in front of your eyes, HD is High Definition basically better quality for the TV. Sky is box set for unlimited TV and DVD players are what you play films on. It's complicated to explain but I have to write an essay on each." I said

"Ouch." George said. "Yeah. I know. I'm thinking of asking my mum and dad if they can help, seeing as I never see these, and they are Muggles... and probably have Sky TV." I said "Might be best. Don't ask my dad. He'll probably think this sky TV is a TV in the sky or something." George said. "They have that. I saw it when I went to Spain with my parents!" I said "Wow. Those Muggles are cool..." George said. I nodded in agreement. "Jess, come on. We've got Potions and unless you want to be late..." Hermione said. "Ugh, coming" I said, gathering up my stuff. "See ya Georgie" I said, kissing his cheek.

"See you o'small one" George smiled I stood and walked with Hermione to Potions, to be honest I've given up on resenting the short jokes, come off it, I'm almost reaching five two, maybe five three, I'll get used to it. "You and George look so cute together." Hermione said. "Aw thanks." I said. I smiled at her, then went into the classroom, I walked up to the middle and suddenly tripped and landed on the floor my books scattered around me, clattering, making a loud noise. "Ow" I moaned as I sat up.

"Jess are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Owwwwwwww." I said, pain ran though my ankle. I glanced down, oh no, my ankle is twisted. "What happened now Evans?" Snape asked as he round the table and looked down at me, he saw my foot that was twisted. "Ow." I moaned again. Snape knelt and felt my foot.

"You've broken it. Come on, up you get." Snape said, he grabbed my elbows and pulled me up, but kept one hand on my elbow to support me. I made sure my weight was on my good foot. "Here. Malfoy take her to the Infirmary." Snape said "But Professor!" Draco pleaded. "Now." Snape ordered. Draco huffed and slid an arm around my waist and my arm around him shoulder and I hopped out the room. "You really are a clumsy fool aren't you Evans?" Draco asked "No! I am not!" I protested "Please. You might as well get yourself killed. You will soon enough!" he spat.

"Thanks like so you want me to die? I can go to a mad place and get a Death Eater to kill me is that what you want?!" I said as I hopped. Draco walked faster and faster. "Draco slow down." I said, he did so. In the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey used a charm to heal my ankle. Then me and Draco walked silently back to the Potions class. "Look, Evans I don't want you dead okay?" Draco said just outside the class. "Thanks I think." I said as we went in. You two, come here." Snape said. We did so. "Turn to page 683 and copy that out." He ordered.

We nodded and went back to our seats. After Potions me and Hermione walked to Herbology. "What happened to your foot?" "I broke it." I said, "Ouch. I can't believe you always hurt yourself." Hermione said "It's not my fault the chair happened to be there. I swear Madam Pomfrey is getting annoyed at me for hurting myself so many times." I said.

At five o'clock sharp I was in the music room, talking with a fellow Gryffindor. "So, have you heard the Fat Lady sing?" the boy asked "Of course. Her singing is the worst." I said "How long have you been at Hogwarts" "This is my fifth year." I said. "Okay, I think most of us are here! Let's start." Flitwick said.

At first we warmed our voices, then sung the Hogwarts song, then sat and talked about what song we should do for the Halloween feast. And soon I was back in the common room waiting for George. Who appeared after ten minutes, he flopped into the seat by me.

"You're late again. I've been waiting for ten minutes." I said "Well in that ten minutes you could have changed into some Muggle clothing." George said, picking at my robes "Ahem, remember the school rules, only on weekends." I said. "Oh yeah. Damn." He said,

"Okay we have one hour. What do you have planned?" I asked, George smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room. "George, where are you taking me?" I asked, "You'll see." He said. He took me to a part of the castle that I never saw before, and looked out the window,

"Oh my God. The moon!" I said, the moon was beautiful, and so close. He smiled "I knew you would like it." he said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and began a dance. He was serious, he looked deeply into my eyes and leaned down. We kissed, our bodies melting together.

"George, I think we should go back" I whisper after ten minutes "Okay, your choice" He whispered back, we made our way back through the corridors giggling, a few teachers eying us suspiciously. Back in the common room I said "That was fun" then kissed him on the lips. "I knew you would enjoy it." He smiled "And you were right." I said "So anything dangerous today?" he asked, sitting down on the settee, I sat down next to him.

"I broke my ankle in Potions." I said, "How is that possible?" "I tripped over a stool..." I said "Only you can break your foot in Potions." George said. "I know... I'm special." I laughed "That you are. You are very special to me." he said, I smiled to myself and bit my lip, I pulled his tie and made him bring his face inches from mine, I pressed my lips against his, my hands snuck around his shoulders and his made their way to my waist.

We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled back. "I'm off to bed. I had fun today, thanks, but you know what I'm like without at least eight hours. See you tomorrow." I said hugging him, he hugged me back then let me go. I walked up the stairs and into the girls corridor then went up to my room. Hermione was reading a book, on her bed, I came in smiling, singing under my breath and dancing. "Did you have fun with George?" Hermione asked, "Yes" I breathed sitting on my bed,

"Fred told me George's plans, I found it so sweet" Hermione said, "I know! The moon was lovely!" I said. Suddenly the song Circle of Life popped into my head, so I sang it while I wriggled out of my uniform and into my pjs. "Is that from the Lion King?" Hermione asked, sitting up. "Yeah! I love it. I was sad when Mufasa died though and left Simba" I said "Oh I know, but then with Timone, and Pumba try to separate Simba and Nala. I find that funny" Hermione laughed, we then talked about our favourite Disney films. "What are you two babbling on about?" Lavender asked.

"Oh dear Lavender, we are talking about our favourite films!" I said, "Films? What are they?" "Ah simple, simple pure-blood! Doesn't even know what films are!" I said "What are you talking about?" Lavender asked "Ah, see this Hermione, she's missed a lot of modern childhood" I said making Hermione laugh. "Films are a Muggle thing, but have accounted for my childhood, see this company called Walt Disney made a series of films, Like the Lion King, Snow White, Mulan, The Little Mermaid and more but they teach us life lessons. See? Being a Muggle-born ain't that bad" I said, flopping on my bed.

"Plus most of them are sort of musicals, like the Lion King. And the songs are super catchy, listen,

_I'm gunna be a might king so everyone beware_

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair._

_I'm gunna be the mane event, like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing._

_Oh I just can't wait to be king! No one saying do this, no one saying be there, no saying stop that, no saying see here._

_Free to run around all day, free to do it all my way!_

_Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start. Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left! Everybody look right! Everywhere you look, I'm stanfing in the spotlight!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait to be king!_

I finished off and bowed low to the applause. "Okay I must admit that was amazing Jess." Lavender said, "That was totally awesome Jess!" Belle laughed, I bowed once again to my fans and grinned at Hermione, "Brill, just a little of key," She said before rushing around her bed and ducking. "Cheek!" I laughed, later that night when I was on the verge of dropping off to sleep, Belle asked me something.

"Is he a good kisser?" Belle asked, "Belle!" Hermione warned, sitting up straight in bed. "What? I'm only asking." Belle said, she looked at me, "So is he?" She prompted. "Yes, he is a good kisser, a very good kisser in fact." I said. "And?" Belle prompted "I'm not saying any more." I said turning over.

* * *

**I might write another chapter of Lola's story, or another chapter of this story, what do you all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys xD very sorry about not uploading but this is a lame excuse but my t on my keyboard hasn't been working, and it's really annoying, I'm sure some people can relate, and I didn't write unless it stopped messing up, and it has so I jsut finished it, and now. Here you go!**

* * *

The next Thursday I was walking in the corridors, but according to Umbridge I was running around yelling my head off at Umbridge, she tried to give me detention on a Monday and Tuesday, but Professor McGonagall told her that I have OWL lessons to go to. So I had detention Wednesday night, I arrived at the detention ten minutes early, and she made me sit down at this tiny desk, and made me write out lines, seems stupid I know, but when I began writing, the ink came out red, and my left hand began to itch, I continued writing then looked at my hand, it was literally dripping blood.

I went into the nearest girls' toilet and washed away the blood as best as I could. When the blood had stopped pouring out of the cuts I saw the words etched into my left hand.

**I must not yell in the corridors, I must not run in the corridors and I must not attract attention to myself.**

I'm honestly glad that its winter and I could wear long sleeves and hoodies that cover the raw skin. But the words still hurt. The next weekend Fred and George were testing their products on first years, and I was helping by making notes on the symptoms.

"Skiving Snackboxes." "Sweets that make you ill. Get out of class whenever you like" they said, as I went around with a notebook taking down names and what they were testing, "Hey, this is going great" I said, stopping George "I know! It is!" he agreed, he leaned in for a quick kiss, and smiled at me.

"Right, I've got a Herbology paper to write," I said, handing over the notebook to George, "Why'd you have so many lessons?" George asked, "Because, well. I need OWLs to be an Auror don't I?" I asked, George smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Stay smart, babe." George said, then he let me go. I smiled to him, then climbed the stairs to my room, no one was there, I applied a small bandage to my hand, pulled the sleeve over my hands and grabbed my school bag.

I climbed back down the stairs and went over the settee, where Harry was sitting, "Alright, what's up?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to the settee. "Nothing," Harry said quickly. "Harry, you can't keep anything from me, you know that, it's Umbridge isn't it?" I said, Harry looked over. _I know Harry I had detention with Umbridge Wednesday_. I thought.

Harry looked up at me, and I showed him the bandages on my hand. He nodded, then Ron and Hermione came towards us, I pulled my sleeve down then curled up and began on my Herbology paper. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of Harry. "What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked, "Nothing." Harry said quickly. "The other hand." Hermione said, I heard a small gasp "You've got to tell Dumbledore." I heard Hermione say.

Guess she saw the words etched into his skin. "No, Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now." Harry said quickly. He thought for a bit, and I heard him in my mind, "I don't want to give Umbridge then satisfaction." Harry said. "Bloody hell Harry, the woman's torturing you. If the parents knew about this." Ron started.

"Yeah well I haven't got any of those have I Ron?" Harry asked, I felt his pain. "Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple, what do you think Jess?" Hermione asked, all three looked over at me. "I think he should do what he wants," I said, "Oh you're no help!" Hermione said, Harry huffed and gathered up his things and left. This is when I decided to go ask Umbridge what is she playing at in the morning.

Which I did. I got up super early, dressed in white Converse, skinny jeans and a hoody, and went to Umridge's study, seems she's an early bird too. "Miss Evans, how can I help you?" She asked, her toad face making me sick. "I want to know why you're using the lines as a punishment." I said. She blinked a few times, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She said, shaking her head slightly. "You know perfectly what I mean Professor. You've used this on me, I got words etched into my skin forever."

"That is a Ministry approved punishment" Umbridge said, "Well the Ministry is old fashioned." I said. "Are you questioning the Ministry?" she asked, standing up. "Yes I do, especially if it means that the punishments are like this!" "Sit there." Umbridge said, pointing to the little desk set up. "No." "I said sit, Miss Evans." Umbridge said. I sat. She handed me some parchment and a quill.

"Write out, _I shall not question the Ministry's rules_." She said. "How many times?" I almost spat. "Until the message has sunk in." she said with a horrible smile. "Fine." I said, I picked up the quill.

_I shall not question the Ministry's rules._

My hand felt itchy again, then a pain came across it, I watched as fresh cuts scored itself into my hand just above the old ones. "Now, do you wish to question the Ministry again?" Umbridge asked sweetly. "No Professor." I said "I hope you've learned a lesson today Miss Evans. Then again, you might never learn it." Umbridge said eyeing my left sleeve.

She smiled her sickly sweet smile, ushered me out the door then slammed it in my face. I stared at the door for a moment, I poked my tongue out. "Yeah right." I said then swept off into the corridor, my hand now bleeding heavily. I turned towards the Gryffindor common room and then ran.

I halted outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Leaves" I said. I stepped through the doorway. I ran up the steps, across the Common Room, up the stairs and into my dorm, none of them were even awake yet. I got into bed, pulled the covers over me, and applied a fresh bandage. I dozed for a bit then I heard people getting up, so I covered myself and drew the curtains around my bed, then pretended to get dressed.

I withdrew the curtains, walked to the mirror and brushed out my hair then put some make up on. "Ready Hermione?" I asked, "Yep, let's go." She smiled, we left the room and down to breakfast, I slid into the seat next to George. "Hey," George smiled, "Hey." I said, smiling, he tried to take hold of my left hand, "Ow." I said quietly and pulled my hand away. He looked shocked, then worried.

"What's up?" "I'll tell you later." I said, he nodded and breakfast continued. Back up in the Common Room George gave me a massive bear hug. "What's the matter?" George asked, I showed him the cuts on my hand, "Bloody hell Jess, what's happened?" George asked, studying the cuts. "This one was detention and this one was from today when I 'questioned the Ministry.'" I said.

"You shouldn't do this, Jess." George sighed, "I know, but I can't help it can I?" I asked. "Yes, you can, you don' see me and Fred getting detention do you?" "For a change," I laughed, "Seriously Jess." George said, "Yes I know." I said, we began to eat again, "We'll talk tonight." George said, I nodded, knowing we won't,

After dinner, George kept his words and made me wait until most people have left the Common Room, he turned to me, "Okay, I'm going to sound like a teacher or parent but I care about you Jess, I don't want you to get hurt. So please, don't get into detention again!" George said, I smiled, "I'm sorry George, I promise I'll try and keep out of trouble." I said, I slipped over to his side of the settee and into his arms.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," George said, "I can't! He hasn't got the time!" I said, "He has time Jess, he would want to know what that _toad_ is doing to you!" George said, after a few minutes of arguing I agreed to go see Dumbledore. I cuddled into his arms, "Do you know how much power you have over me?" I asked, "Yes," Came his reply. I smiled to myself.

"Well, I'm off to bed, got to get up early don't I?" I asked, unfolding myself from George, "Alright, alright." George said, standing up by me, I gave him a smile and he hugged me. I hugged him back, "Night, George." I smiled, I stood on tiptoe and kissed him goodnight. He let me go and I went upstairs, changed and fell asleep before any of the girls got in the room.

I woke up early and dressed in my uniform, I tied a bandage around my hand, as the cuts got irritated by the cloth. I made my way through the deserted halls, for the first time, I've wandered the halls in light. When I got to the gargoyles, I was stopped, then Professor McGonagall came around the corner,

"Oh, Miss Evans, what are you doing up this early and in this part of the castle?" She asked, "I wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore," "I'm afraid he's not here at the momement, what is it that you wish to talk to him about?" she asked, she did look a bit worried. "It's rather personal" I said, "Well, as Professor Dumbledore isn't here, maybe you could tell me? I am your Head of House." She said, I nodded, "Let's talk in my office then." She said, so we went to her office.

As soon as we both sat down I began talking, about the reasons why I got detention, the detentions and what Umbridge used. McGonagall's face slowly turned to shock, and when I peeled the bandages from my hand she let out a gasp, and turned pale. "Oh my goodness, you say Professor Umbridge used _quills_?" "Yes, they don't need ink, but it writes in blood." I said,

"Right, you let me deal with this, off you go and _don't_ get anymore detention with Professor Umbridge." McGonagall said sternly. I nodded, stood and left, feeling better that I told someone about the cuts on my hand. I headed back to the Common Room, which was completely empty, seeing as people like to sleep in on a Sunday, and back up to my dorm, where I changed into normal clothes, light brown UGGs, loose grey joggers, black long sleeved top and bright blue body warmer.

I went into the bathroom and applied the glamour charm to my scar and some mascra to my eyes, I brushed through my hair and left it down and walked back into the dorms just as the other began to stir. I jumped back on my bed and lay back, this is the most relaxed I've been so far, and it's not far into the term, I knew Harry wasn't relaxed, he was worrying and worrying about drifting from us, and Voldemort getting to him and to me.

"Morning Jess, how long have you been up?" Hermione asked, sitting up in bed and stretching. "A couple of hours." I replied, smiling over at her as Parvati let out a massive yawn. "Why?" "George asked me to go see Dumbledore about the _thing_ and he wasn't there but I talked to McGonagall." I said. "Well maybe she can do something with that." Hermione said, "Yeah, hopefully." I smiled, Hermione got changed and we went down to the Common Room, and then down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Inside a lot of people were already eating breakfast. We made our way to the Gryffidnor table, alone and sat down and began to eat. Food appeared again as we selected what to eat, and I feel like I'm a first year again, still being amazed at all of he amazing stuff here, four years on. Someone sat beside me, as I reached for another piece of toast.

"Hey." Came the voice and an arm slipped aaround my waist, "Hey back." I smiled, turning to George. "Did you go to Dumbledore?" He asked helping himself. "Yes but he wasn't there." "Oh," "So I talked to McGonagall and she said she would sort it out." I said, "Oh good!" George said. I smiled when he said oh again, this is something we made a joke of last year.

"Welll that's good." George smiled, and this day was good, I relaxed with George, and completed some homework. I woke up a little late on Monday morning, so I rushed getting ready and getting down to breakfast, it was only me, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, and then Harry arrived, warm coat and looking sad.

"Harry." Hermione said. "Can I join you?" Harry asked "Of course" I said. "Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge's voice asked. It was coming from the hall outside. We got up and walked out to watch, "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practises." McGonagall said.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minevra" Umbridge said, she stepped onto a higher step, to make her seem taller. McGonagall stepped another too. "Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." McGonagall said. "I am sorry, dear. But to question my practises is to question the Ministry and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty" Umbridge said.

"Disloyalty" McGonagall repeated. She stepped down a step, and Umbridge stepped up another and began to address us. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.

The very same day a sign was put up. It read, 'Proclamation. Educational Decree No.23. Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor' from then on she walked around the school as if she owned it. She is so annoying, everyone _has _to have perfect uniform, shirts have to be tucked in, skirts can't be too short, ties have to be knotted to the top, buttons all the way up. She's even patrolling the corridors for any couples getting to intimidate and separating them. She's done that to me and George a few times, but now we're just gunna stay in the Common Room.

She's set up a decree that she has the right to observe teachers in the teaching environment, it's really annoying as it's mostly our class she obvserves, she says she just wants to check the teaching standards here but I bet no one will be observing her.

**"Excuse me dear, you've been in this post how long?" Umbridge asked. "Sixteen years" Trelawney replied. "Could you please predict **something for me?" Umbridge asked "I'm sorry?" Trelawney asked.

"One teensy little prophecy?" Umbridge mocked Trelawney looked shocked and thought hard. "Pity" Umbridge said, writing something down on her clip board she turned to leave "No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something" Trelawney said "Yes I do, something dark. You are in grave danger" Trelawney said. "Lovely" Umbridge said then walked off.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked Snape "Yes." Snape replied "But you were unsuccessful?" she asked "Obviously" Snape said, then a few of us giggled, as Umbridge left the room with a sly smile on her face, Snape whacked Ron over the head with a book. "Get on with the lesson" Snape ordered.

And when Fred and George were throwing their fireworks at each other she ruined that by dousing them out. We all glared after her. As the term wore on the amount of new rules and regulation were made. One day it was after lessons and I was with Fred and George making our way to the common room.

When all of the students rushed towards the courtyard, I took hold of George's hand and pulled him along. In the courtyard stood Umbridge and Trelawney, who was surrounded by her own luggage. Filch was carrying her luggage to her.

I think the whole school was there, Umbridge walked towards Trelawney, who walked into a suitcase. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." Trelawney sobbed, "Actually I can" Umbridge said, my detest for her getting higher and higher every second.

Someone walked out into the courtyard, it was McGonagall, she comforted Trelawney, "Something you would like t say?" Umbridge asked icily. "Oh, there are several thing I would like to say." McGonagall said, just as icily, she had her arms around Trelawney as she sobbed, suddenly the big doors boomed open, and Dumbledore walked over to Umbridge, McGonagall and Trelawney.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asked, McGonagall walked with Trelawney who thanked Dumbledore and went inside. "Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister" Umbridge started,

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore said. "For now." Was all Umbridge said. "Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore yelled as he spun and stalked back into the Clock Tower. On his command we walked away.

"God I hate Umbridge so much" I said, I slipped my hand in George's and he squeezed my hand softly. "I know how you feel." George replied, "Actually I feel a joke coming on" Fred grinned, I knew that smile! "You do?" George asked, I smiled "Yes, right after the exams are ove.r" Fred said. I laughed "Always caring for our education aren't you Fred?" I smiled, "Oh yes, very! Let's jsut say this one is going to top off all jokers, and leave a legacy." Fred said with a wink at George. "Good, now come on, I need some normality." George laughed. "Normality? At Hogwarts?!" I said. "Touché" Fred replied.

We got into the common room laughing, "I'm off to do some homework" George said, "Which is a change." I joked, "Well you wanted me to work hard..." George said, he kissed my cheek and went up to his dorm followed by his brother. Hermione was sitting there reading a book, I could tell she was angry because she was tapping her foot and when she turned the page she nearly ripped the page out.

"Damn Hermione, is that a library book?" "Yeah" "Well I think the librarian would like the books back without pages missing from them" I said sitting in the arm chair opposite her. "Oh. Just Argh! Umbridge she just!" Hermione cut herself off from yelling,

"Cooks your sweed?" I offered. Hermione nodded and turned the page once more. She had something else to say but there were too many people in the room to say so she had to wait. Finally once everyone was in bed, she burst, "That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school" Hermione said.

"But what can we do? I mean we're four kids." I said "I know what you mean Jess, but we can think of something. You know we can, I know we can!" Hermione said, the radio that was on suddenly spoke of something interesting,

"Turn it up." Ron said, as he twisted himself to listen, Harry turned it up, I tucked my legs under me and listened. "Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

I think it was Fudge. But we couldn't hear anything else because suddenly a voice filled the air, I turned my head towards the fire place and saw a head, it was Sirius. "Harry" Sirius said, "Sirius!" Harry said, running to the fire place. We crowded around the fire place.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked "Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing?" Sirius asked "Training you to kill half-breeds?" he joked. "She's not letting us use magic at all!" Harry said

"Well I'm not surprised... the latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat" "Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron said "That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry he's becoming more paranoid by the minute" Sirius said "That's stupid though." I said

"Too him, no it's not, but to you Jess, then it is" Sirius replied. He took a breath "The others wouldn't want me telling you this Harry... but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move" Sirius said "Well, what can we do?" Harry asked. There was a door opening sound.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius said, and with that his face went. I looked as Harry and Ron looked at Hermione for an idea. She looked out at the storm thundering around outside.

"He really is out there isn't he?" she asked. She turned and looked at us. "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." Hermione said looking directly at Harry. "Me? Why me?" Harry asked

"Because you've got experience!" Hermione said, "Go on mate. It'll be cool." Ron said, Harry thought it over, "Only if Jess helps. She's got as much experience as me." Harry said looking at me. "I don't! I didn't see Voldemort return, I didn't fight off Dementors, I didn't defeat the Basilisk and I didn't face Quirrell in our first year." I said,

"But you know how to do those things, you've produced a Patronus. Heck. You befriended a three headed dog. You braced the Crutiatus cures, you helped me throughout our third and fourth year. You've done the same as me!" Harry said. I stood up from the floor and went over to Harry.

"Fine. Of course I'll help. I'll be a co-teacher." I said. And the next day, Hermione put her plan into action.

* * *

**Again, sorry if there's no t's in this but my t button didn't work! There's a lot of letters with t's in them :( I'm gunna work on the next chapter now so yeah, you'll see it soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Guys guess what!? Luckily the story for fifth year was saved on a crappy memory stick, but now its on a better memory stick and ta-da! I HAVE THE STORY BACK!**

* * *

Hermione put her plan into action. The next day she was seen talking to scores of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. It was really obvious and I'm honestly surprised that Umbridge didn't notice and come over and question her, but she never ventured over toe the Slytherin Table, later on she told me, Ron and Harry that we had a good response from most people, and that I was okay with! The next day, Hermione went around telling people where we were meeting, not even us three knew where we were meeting. And the next weekend me, Ron, Hermione and Harry made our way through Hogsmeade to a deserted pub, which is where the meeting will be held.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter remember?" Harry moaned as we made our way to the Hogs Head. "Look on the bright side, you can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron said, "Thanks Ron." Harry said, "I'm here for you mate" Ron said, oblivious to Harry's sarcastic tone.

"Harry. If you haven't realised we're all nutters." I said. "Jess. I've been publically called a nutter, that's even worse." Harry said. "Take it in your stride." I laughed. "Easy for you to say, you're not in the limelight. They all think you're dead." Harry said under his breath but we all heard him. "Do you think I like being forgotten?" I asked, Harry stopped and looked over at me, Ron and Hermione glanced over at us.

"We'll leave you to talk." Hermione said, pulling Ron ahead. They headed up a bit and stopped near the pub. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, "You think I like being forgotten? I hate that fact that you have everything piled onto you and I'm left alone. I feel like I'm the worst twin ever!" I said, "I hate that too! But-I'm sorry." Harry said, "Why are you saying sorry? We're not arguing." I said, smiling. Harry smiled too, and we hugged, our little tiff forgotten. We continued down to Hermione and Ron, who gave us both smiles.

We walked down to the shabby looking pub and stepped inside, horrible smells hit me, it smelt damp and horrible. "Who's supposed to be meeting us here then?" I asked stamping my feet and rubbing my hands together to get warm. "Just a couple of people." Hermione said.

"Lovely spot" Ron said. A goat baa'd at us, I baa'd back at the goat, hoping to tell it to 'shove off.' In goat language, I think I succeeded when it walked away. "You're mad." Ron said, glancing sideways at me, "And it's taken you how long to realise?" I laughed, "Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione said. We got four Butterbeers then sat in the corner ready, out of the dirty window I could make out the figures of Fred and George looking up at the pub with a look of disgust, which I totally understood.

They entered, holding bags of stuff that I could tell straight away that all of that was stuff from Zonkos. Poor Umbridge, hell, who am I kidding, she deserves it! They looked around and spotted us, but I got up, walked over, "Hey." I said, "Er, nice place you got here." George said, "Oh I know, smells great doesn't it?" Fred said, "Yup, wasn't my choice, Hermione decided it." I said, George wrapped his arm around me, and we walked back over to where the others were.

"Great choice Granger." Fred noted, "It's off the track, no one can over hear us!" Hermione said, "Well thought, granger, well thought." Fred muttered, he got up, "Butterbeer, George?" he asked, "Yup." George said, he smiled at Fred, "Okay, how many supplies did you get to ruin Umbridge's day?" I asked, "Not just a few, we got a lot. We intend to ruin her remaining days at Hogwarts." George grinned, "Oh goody, we'll have some fun then!" "I can't let you do that!" Hermione said, "Just pretend you didn't hear him Hermione!" I said,

She rolled her eyes and got out a notebook and jotted some things down, Fred came back with two butterbeers in hand. People filed into the pub and pulling up chairs, eventually we took over half a pub, as people dragged seats over I noted who was there, Neville, Luna, Dean, the Patil twins, Ginny, Lee, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie, Cho Chang, her group of friends who keep giggling every five seconds and more!

Once it seemed as though everyone had arrived, I stood, everyone looked at me, expecting something. I cleared my throat, and after a warm smile from George I began speaking. "alright, seems as though everyones here. We all know we need a teacher who will let us use magic and not read from a book. Some who knows what danger is like." I said,

"Why?" A kid asked, "Why? Because You-Know_who's back you toss pot." Ron said, "Ron." I said sharply, "So he says" said the kid. "So Dumbledore says" Hermione said "So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?" another kid said. "You want proof?" I asked, the kid didn't say anything. I started again. "What about the Dementors that left their post and all the Death Eaters escaped. Is that proof enough for you?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," another boy said. Harry stood up beside me, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now" Harry said looking at Cho, "Come on, Jess. Let's go. They're here because they think I'm some freak." Harry said,

"No Harry wait." I said, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked, "Yes. He can I was there when we learned how to do it. I've seen it" I said. "Blimey Harry! I didn't know you could do that." Dean said, amazed. "And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville said.

"It's true!" Ginny agreed, "Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added. "Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione said "Wait, look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing most of the time. I nearly always had help." Harry said.

"He's just being modest" Hermione said "No Hermione. I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes you don't know what that's like" Harry said, he thought about his words and images of Cedric's death flashed through his mind.

He sat back down. "You're right. We don't know and you can help us." Hermione said. "That's why we need your help because if we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort," I said sitting down beside him and looking at Harry, thinking in my mind. _Come on Harry. I'm going to be beside you helping, please we need to have some people trained you know..._

"He's really back." a little kid said. "Yeah." Hermione said. After a few moments of peace, Hermione got up and organized the lot, told them of the piece of parchment the four of us had already signed, saying if anyone sneaked there would be a punishment.

Once everyone had put their name down they went off one by one, except for me, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Neville. We made our way back to the school together. "Right. First we need to find a place to practise." Harry said, "Somewhere Umbridge won't find out." I added.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny asked. "It's too small," I replied, "Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested, "Not bloody likely!" Ron said. "Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked "Who cares?" Hermione asked. We all looked at her, shocked as we walked across the bridge "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules?" Hermione asked.

I leaned in to Fred and George, "First time for everything." I whispered. The both laughed and gave me a thumbs up. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron teased. "Well said Ron." I agreed. "Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Hermione said

"What's that?" Harry asked "Cho couldn't take her eyes of you could she?" Hermione said walking up front. I was sure Harry had a massive grin on his face. "Right over the next few days we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practise. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she'll be able to find us." Harry said, "Will do Harry." Neville said, "Aye aye captain!" I laughed.

I grabbed George's hand and pulled him off, "Where you two going?" Ron asked "Library." I said, George turned his head towards me with a look of in between amused and confused. "Okay, er have fun." Neville said. Once out of ear shot of the others, "We're going to the library?" George asked, "No, we needed an excuse." I said, "Oh I like your thinking. So where are we going?"

"Well I had this little spot on the top floor in mind. It's very well hidden and private..." I said "Lead the way Red." George said and so I did. I got us to the little corner at the top of the castle and we looked out the window. "Wow. This view is amazing!" George exclaimed. We kissed and chatted until Peeves annoyed us too much so we went back to the Common room.

"Had fun in the library?" Fred asked, grinning at his twin. "Yeah loads." I smiled, looking at George. We laughed together and sat down with Fred, they began talking business, and I was interested. A week later on a Saturday, me, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George were sitting in the Common Room talking about our ideas. "Well we can't go to the obvious places. Even Umbridge will figure them out." I said,

George was sitting with his back against the settee, and me leaning against his legs with my back to his chest and his head on my shoulder. The fire was roaring a few feet away. All of the seats had been taken so we were all on the floor. "True. But where?" Hermione asked. Suddenly the newly installed loud speaker in our common room whirred into life.

I turned my head just as George did and turned to the loud speaker, "_All students' organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any students in noncompliance will be expelled."_The voice of Umbridge spoke. "That's us out then." I said. I saw the others turn to look at me with complete surprise that I just said that.

"I'm joking!" I said. Fred and George laughed. George kissed my cheek as I leaned back against him. minutes after this was spoken Neville ran into the Common Room. He spotted us and ran over. "Guys I found the perfect place for us to..._practise._" Neville said excitedly.

We looked at each other then rushed out the room with him. He made us walk along loads of corridors and finally on the Seventh floor we stopped. We stood in front of a blank wall. "Er... Neville..." I said "Shhh it'll happen," he whispered quietly. He closed his eyes as if in thought then suddenly the sound of stone grinding and suddenly a door formed out of the wall in front of us.

We stepped in the room and looked around. Bookcases, space, a few tables and chairs were stood in front of us. "You've done it Neville. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione said, "The what?" Ron asked. I knew of this room. It was in _Hogwarts: A History._

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. The good part is that it always has whatever that person needs." I said. "So say you really needed the toilet..." Ron said, the wall behind us sealed off.

"Charming Ronald, but yes, that is the general idea." Hermione said. "It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry said. Hermione quickly looked as though she was in thought. "Shall we have our first meeting tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah might as well. We'll get the basics down." Harry said "Well I'm going to read these books!" Hermione said flinging herself onto a chair and grabbing a book. "Okay. Harry, shall I go tell everyone on the list?" I asked "Sure if you don't mind." Harry said.

"Yeah probably the best, seeing as you're the only one who can actually remember the names without looking at the page." Ron said. "Okay. I'll go now." I said "Let's have it at eight?" Harry suggested. I nodded and turned towards the wall hiding the door.

Slowly it morphed into the door. "I'll go with you." George suggested. "Okay." I said, we walked through the door and turned right. "Shall we tell the Gryffindors first?" George asked,

"Er yeah. Let me cancel you, me, Fred, Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione off my list and we gotta tell Ginny, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Seamus, Lee, Parvati, Alicia and Dean. That's just Gryffindor." I recited.

"Wow. Great memory. Er I'll go tell the boys then? You tell the girls?" George said as we made our way down to the Fourth Floor and headed for the tower. "Sure." I said. We got into the Tower and through the Common Room. "Meet you back here in about fifteen?" I asked heading up the stairs. "Yeah. Meet you on the landing." George said I nodded and went into the Girls' corridor. "Right. Gin." I said. I went into the Fourth Year Gryffindor room. "Hey Gin. Can I have those curlers?" I asked walking over to her. "Err curlers?" she asked jumping up from her bed. "Have you got them? I thought I let you borrow them?" I asked, being my subtle self.

"No. Maybe they're in your room?" Ginny said "Good. You can help." I said grabbing her wrist then dragging her out the room. I took her into my room where Parvati and Lavender lay on their beds. Belle wasn't there. "What's this about curlers?" Ginny asked as I closed the door.

"Nothing. Just an excuse. The curlers are in my trunk. Tonight. The first meeting for the Defence lessons. At eight. Seventh floor. Opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. Oh also, think:_We need somewhere to learn to fight... just give us a place to practise... somewhere they won't find us..._ okay? Think that when you get there." I said.

"Sure." Lavender said sitting up. "That's about it. Gotta go." I said. I quickly went out of the room. I went into the Sixth Year room and told Alicia quickly in a hushed whisper. Then in the Seventh Year room and told Angelina then hurried back to the Landing. George was waiting.

"Hey. Sorry I took long." I said. "No matter."George said wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, there's no time for smoochie. We've gotta tell everyone of about the thing." I said."We have time for one kiss." He said, leaning down. "You know I can't say no to your lips." I laughed.

I agreed and closed the distance between us. "Now we have to go." George whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and out the common Room. "Let's try the Great Hall. A few kids could be lurking there." I said. We walked down together.

"Hey Ernie!" I called. He turned his head and smiled. He was sitting on the Hufflepuff table. I walked over my hand still in George's and pulled him along with me. "Shh Jess. The Toad is watching." George said as we walked, he looked around for Toad. "Relax. I have a plan. Just trust me." I said.

We got next to Ernie. "Hi Jess." He said "Hey Ernie. Hey listen. Did you get the assignment for Herbology? I really don't get it." I asked, I saw Umbridge slowly make her way towards us. "Er, which one?" Ernie asked. "The one for Devil's Snare, I mean how on earth are supposed to know what it doesn't like? We'll never encounter Devil's Sna-"

"I hope you're not discussing tactics Miss Evans. You know how we disapprove of them." Umbridge said slicing through my words. "No Professor I am asking a fellow Fifth Year a question about the homework set. Surely there's nothing bad about that." I said, "But surely with your expected grades you would know the answer." Umbridge said.

"Ernie is better than me at Herbology. I may have a photographic memory but I do have to ask questions, you know, like what Devil Snare doesn't like?" I said. Umbridge seeing herself being beaten at words walked off. "See George?" I asked, watching Umbridge's retreating back.

"You're good. Almost as good as me and Fred. Maybe once we're both out of here you can help in the shop." George smiled. I frinned back, knowing I'll enjoy working at their shop. "Anyway, Ernie, I've done the homework, but the first lesson for defence is tonight at eight, come to the seventh floor go to the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy getting clubbed by trolls. Okay? Think like you want to fight back." I said

"Oh! Have you told the others?" Ernie asked, his face obviously happy. "Only the Gryffindors. Mind telling Hannah, Susan, Justin and Zacharias for us? It won't look suspicious if you do it." I said. "Okay. I will. See you at eight." He said. And then, I walked off with George.

"You have a bit of each House in you." George said. "What do you mean?" I asked as we sought out Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Mariette Edgecomb, Anthony Goldstein, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil. "Well you have the cunnings of a Slytherin, like you lie directly at Umbridge. Smarts of a Ravenclaw, like when you charm your makeup to last forever. Loyalty of a Hufflepuff, you're loyal to us. And bravery of a Gryffindor, just by looking at you." He said smiling at me.

All in all me and George did good. We went back to the Room of Requirements. "All done?" Harry asked looking up from the book he was reading. "Yeah. All done! Got cornered by Toady didn't we George?" I asked flinging myself on one of the comfy arm chairs.

**"**Yeah. Jess out-thwarted the toad." George said. "Haha. Only our Jess could do that." Ron laughed. I grinned "So what are we actually going to teach or talk about?" I asked picking up one of the dormant Sneakoscopes. "Just talk." Harry said.

"Hey George, maybe we should go work on our Snackboxes before the meeting tonight?" Fred asked "Yeah!" George agreed and off they went. "Maybe practise the disarming charm." Harry added once they left. "Ah yes! I love disarming charms." I said,

"Of course you would. So the _Expelliarmus_ charm?" Harry asked. "Sure. If that's what you want." I said "You're part teacher too!" Harry said "Okay! Fine I'll read up on the charm shall I?" I asked going to one of the bookshelves and peering at them.

I grabbed one. _Disarming Spells and Charms for Dummies._ I flicked it open and studied it. "_Disarming Spells and Charms for Dummies_?" Ron asked "Best start from the bottom." I said before burying myself in the book.

* * *

**I am so happy that I've found it! I've just got the next three coming up and then I'll begin to write again, there's only a few adjustments that I made so yeah. Btw did you all wear poppies on Sunday? Well, those who could, did you? I did, and I paraded, I think it went well and I am very proud of my squadron, for a group who've not had any drill training, they did quite good! Anyway, next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow during college time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't checked how many people have read chapter six, but I'ma keep writing, cause it's my story, and I like to write. I know I don't own Harry Potter or anyone of that plot line only Jess and other characters that I've made up.**

* * *

I put the pile of books back that had gathered on the table next to me back into their proper places and made my way down to dinner with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So what did Salazar say to the Muggle?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Er what?" I asked, nibbling at my beef. "Get out my way you filthy Muggle." Ron answered. No one laughed. "Dude. That joke sucks eggs." I said "Sh. I heard it from Fred and George." Ron said "Oh that one? Yeah they said that to get a laugh out of you..." Harry laughed.

I laughed with him. "Damn. I'm gunna get them tonight..." Ron cursed. I laughed at him and glanced down the table at my boyfriend and his brother laughing with their best mate Lee. I turned my attention to my three best mates again. "Ooh look she's thinking about him!" Harry laughed.

"Oh shush!" I said glaring at him. "Oh god. One of my best friends dating my brother... what has the world come to?" Ron muttered. "Oh Ron stop being so sad..." I said. "I'm not. I just find it weird." Ron said. "Just be thankful they don't smooch in public." Harry said as we stood up from dinner.

"Yeah I guess I should." Ron muttered. "Aww Ronnie, one day you'll find love..." I said as we exited the Great Hall and made our way to the Fourth Floor. "Maybe. But hopefully more in the future. I want a few free years." Ron said mooching along.

Harry scoffed at Ron. "What about Padma?" He asked, "It uh didn't really work out. But then again neither did Krum did he?" "We still keep in touch if that's what you mean." Hermione retorted.

"Well what's the point?" Ron snapped. "Because she's in love!" I sang dancing along the corridor. "Oh he doesn't count. He was my date for the Yule Ball, Jess. It doesn't count! Oh stop acting idiotically and stop dancing!" She cried.

"I'm glad to find out that some Gryffindors have discipline. Well done Miss Granger. Five points. But that has been taken away for Miss Evans acting as you say idiotically with her dancing. Ten points from Gryffindor, and you have detention on Saturday evening after dinner." Umbridge said, coming out of nowhere and walking off again.

Once she was around the corner and I thought she was gone I blew a loud raspberry. "Jess." Hermione said dragging me towards the stairs. "I wish she wouldn't creep around everywhere." I said "Be thankful McGonagall doesn't let Umbridge in the Common Room." Ron said.

"Thank God." I said "Pixie Dust." I said to The Fat Lady. She let us into the Common Room. "Well. It's six, I'm off for a nap." I said "A nap?" Hermione asked "Yeah! Wake me up at seven!" I called as I headed across the Common Room and up the stairs.

I shrugged out of my robes and hung them up, then quickly changed into black skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a brown oversized cardigan, I then lay on my bed and dozed for an hour. Hermione shook me awake. "Neerrrr" I moaned sitting up.

I tugged a brush through my still red hair. I had chopped it to shoulder-length with my wand a week ago, it was still bright red, of course, but it was now straight, smooth and soft shoulder length hair with no parting and a side-fringe that hides my scar perfectly.

I stood up and tied the stringy brown belt around my waist. "You know your hair is kind of cool." Hermione said, looking at me as I re-applied my make-up. "Thanks. I like it too. It's edgy and short like me." I said half grinning. "What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know I act confident?" I asked applying some clear lipgloss. "Yeah." Hermione said "Well I'm nervous about tonight." I said, I smudged some eyeliner and applied some mascara. "Ah you've studied hard for this!" Hermione said. "Yeah but I'm teaching in front of my boyfriend. Do you know what that feels like?" I asked.

"No..." "It's a funny feeling." I said "Don't worry. Come on Harry needs his weird and abnormal sister and I need my red-headed freak to love!" Hermione laughed. I rolled my eyes and put my make up back in the bag then went to the door.

"Ta Hermione. Anyway let's not keep them waiting." I said "Yeah let's not." Hermione said. We walked down stairs together. We walked over to Harry and Ron, who were lounging on the settee. "Hey boys" I smiling sitting on the floor in front of them with my back to the fire.

"Hey. You don't look sleepy." Ron observed. "It's the wonderful uses of make-up. Sorry only used on girls." I said "Why would I want to put make-up on?" Ron asked "To hide those tired eyes in the morning." I replied "Touchy little girl." Ron said "I am not little!" I cried.

"Jess. You are. You are five foot three. That's tiny." Harry said. "Rich coming from you. You're not much taller. Hermione's taller than you." I said."Oooooohhh" Harry laughed. I laughed too. "Ah the lovely banter of friends." "Banter?" Ron asked "Yeah. Banter. Teasing. Like you did to me." I said.

"Ah." Ron said. I love my mates. Finally we checked the time and it was half past seven. "Shall we be off?" I asked "Yeah." Harry said. We stood up and walked out the Common Room and up to the Seventh Floor. We got into the room no problem.

Right, er let's sort these cushions out. There's twenty five of us." I said, Ron started to sort out them. "Errrr then we'll need some books. Hermione, help me read up on spells?" I asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, we walked over to the bookshelf and took some books down. I picked out the ones I had read earlier. Finally kids started arriving.

First Dean, Ginny and Seamus arrived. They greeted us and sat on some cushions, then Fred, George and Lee. George came over to me "What have you got planned for us?" he asked kissing my hair. "That would be telling."

"Come on... tell all." George laughed,"Sit." I said pushing him towards his brother, smiling. Then Neville came in with Luna, followed by Cho and her friend. As the clock in the Clock Tower struck eight, all of the cushions were filled. Harry made his way over to the door, still visible and locked it.

As he turned away the door melted back into the wall. Harry came back over to me, he faced the now silent group. "Well, this is the place we've found, or rather Neville found, for practise sessions ad you've obviously found the place okay." Harry said.

"It's brilliant!" Cho called. "It's bizarre." Fred pondered as Harry grinned at Cho. "We hid in here once when we were hiding from Filch, remember George?" Fred asked. "Yeah. But it was a broom cupboard then" George answered.

"Hey Harry! What's this stuff?" Dean asked as he turned his body to look at the table full of Sneakoscopes and Secrecy Sensors and the Foe-Glass. "Dark Detectors." Harry said, he looked at me to continue.

"Basically" I said as I wove my way through the cushioned people to the back of the room by the Foe-Glass. "These objects show when there are Dark Wizards, or enemies, or an evil family rat around. But. Like always, these objects can't be trusted on fully, as they can be charmed." I said.

I looked back at Harry and let him continue. "Well I've-we've" Harry said gesturing to me and him."Been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and er-" Harry said looking around the room and spotted Hermione's hand in the air. "Hermione?" he asked.

"I think we should elect a leader." Hermione said "Harry's leader." Cho said straight away, gazing at Harry. "Yes, but we should vote. It'll make it more formal and it will give Harry proper authority, if he's voted for." Hermione said. Cho glared at her.

"So, who's for Harry?" she asked. Everyone, including me put our hands up. "Harry's leader." Hermione said. "Hang on I want Jess to go halfsies with me. You know that Hermione." Harry said.

"Why?" Cho asked immediately. "Because she's had the same amount experience as me." Harry said "Can she produce a corporeal Patronus?" Cho asked half sneering.

"Yeah she can, we learned it the same time, well she got it before me." Harry said "Prove it." Cho half ordered half sneered. I smiled at her sweetly then pulled my wand from my sock. "Sure" I said, I imagined my real Mum and Dad beside me grinning at me.

"Expecto Patronum." I said. A bright blue mist shot out of my wand and formed into my beautiful dolphin. **(Yes guys I made her Patronus into a dolphin, I shall get around to changing the other stories that says she has a mink Patronus, tell me if it annoys you if I don't okay?)** I made it dance around the room, weaving past people and around Harry. As the dolphin neared me it slowly faded and I put my wand back into my sock.

"Was that corporeal enough for you?" I asked walking around Cho to stand by Harry. "See she can produce a Patronus, now can we get back to-" Harry was cut off again as he spotted Hermione's hand up again. "Hermione?" he asked "I think we should have a name." She said.

"That's a good idea!" I said "Good thinking Mione." Harry said "Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked "Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?!" Fred called. I laughed, Harry grinned and Hermione scowled.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to. Then we could refer to it safely outside this room." Hermione said "The Defensive Association? DA for short?" Cho suggested. "Yeah the DA is good but let's change it to Dumbledore's Army. Because that's the Ministry's biggest fear." Ginny said. "All in favour of the DA?" I asked. Everyone put their hands up.

"DA welcome to the World." I laughed as Hermione wrote Dumbledore's Army. Across the top of the page. "There. We're named, continue Harry..." I said. "Right shall we get practising then? I-we were thinking that the first thing we should practise is the disarming charm. I know it's basic but I found it useful." Harry said.

"Oh please!" Zacharias Smith said rolling his eyes "I don't think a disarming charm is going to help us against You-Know-Who." he continued. I turned to him "Neither does you interrupting Harry trying to teach. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I said, Zacharias just glared at me.

I turned my attention to Harry. "I've used it against him. It saved my life last June" Harry said quietly. Zacharias opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "If you think this is below you , you can leave. No one is stopping you." I said looking directly at Zacharias.

No one moved.

"Okay. Good. I reckon we should divide into pairs and practise. What do you think Harry?" I asked "Sounds good." Harry replied. Everyone got up and divided into pairs, making a lot of noise. I waved my wand and stacked the cushions to the side.

I looked around, Hermione was paired with Ron, Parvati with her twin, and Cho with her friend. George was with Fred. Neville was left alone. "You can practise with me, Jess on your command." Harry said standing beside Neville. "On the count of three, one, two three!" I called.

The room was suddenly filled with yells of Expelliarmus! And wands were flying everywhere. I wandered around the room, helping people get the spell right. As I walked I ducked and dodged the wands in the air. Some people weren't even disarming people, more like causing their hair to stand on edge.

I got near Zacharias Smith, who was duelling Anthony Goldstein. Something weird was happening. Whenever Zacharias made to disarm his wand flew out of his hand, Anthony wasn't doing anything, but watching. I looked around for the culprit.

There, Fred and George were laughing and aiming their wands at Zacharias. Fred looked up and caught my eye. He thumped George on the arm and pointed at me, George looked up, and I raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Sorry Jess, couldn't help it." George grinned, he knew I loved his grins. "You shouldn't do that, but it was good. I haven't seen you two disarm yourselves." I said "Since when did you become strict, little Evans?" Fred teased.

"When I became the teacher. Now disarm." I said. I wandered around the room once more. Passing Harry on my way. Suddenly a whistle burst through the yells of Expelliarmus. Slowly the yells died down as people turned to Harry.

"That wasn't bad, but there's room for definite improvement. Me and Jess will try and demonstrate a proper disarming charm." Harry said walking past me. "We will?"I asked "Yes. And be ready." Harry said, we got our wands out. Harry waved his wand.

"Ex-" he started "Expelliarmus!" I yelled, Harry's wand shot out of his hand and flew towards me, I caught it swiftly. I turned to the watching students. I gave a bow. "And that kids, is how you perform a perfect disarming charm." I said I threw Harry's wand towards him again.

"Let's try again" Harry said to the group. As the group duelled, me and Harry started walking around the room again. As I was talking to George I saw Harry talk to Cho just after she set her friend's robes on fire. "How embarrassing" I said.

"Very, I'm glad you don't act like that around me." George said "Dude, I've grown up with you... it'll be a waste of time acting all clumsy around you, cause you know I'm not." I said "Except for when you break your ankle in Potions." George said kissing my forehead.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred yelled, disarming George. "Hey!" George cried, "Shouldn't be smooching!" Fred laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned away "Behave." I said at ten past nine Harry blew the whistle. Everyone stopped yelling, and gathered up their wands.

"Well that was pretty good but we've run over. We'd better leave it here. Same time, same place? Next week?" Harry said "Sooner!" Dean called, loads of people agreed "Quidditch season is starting, and we need team practises too!" Angelina called out.

"Let's say we meet here next Wednesday night then we can discuss on additional meetings, come on, we'd better get going."Harry said pulling out the Map and let people leave in twos, threes, or fours. "See you" George said as he walked past me.

"See you later" I said. Finally everyone left except me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "That was really good!" Hermione said "Yeah it was!" Ron agreed "It was fun to teach!" I laughed as we slipped out the door and watched it melt into the wall again.

"Did you see me disarm Hermione?" Ron asked ""Only once! I got you loads more!" Hermione said "I did not only get you once! I got you at least three times" Ron said " Well if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked my wand out of my hand!" Hermione said.

They argued all the way back to the common room. I had sat down for two minutes before I had enough. "I'm off to bed." I said standing up and going up to my room.

* * *

**As I said, I'ma keep writing. Haters gunna hate :) Next chapter up in a few mins!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The chapters are getting short... damn you shortness, (NO OFFENCE TO THOSE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!) I'm short too :(**

* * *

I went to the detention on the weekend, I had _I shall not run or dance in the hallways again_. As the weeks wore on people were disarming each other properly. The night before our fourth meeting Hermione got sent a massive box, we unpacked the box, and it was a massive box of Galleons.

"They're fake. I'm going to think of a charm to charm them somehow." Hermione said. "Are you going to do the Protean Charm on them?" I asked picking a few up. "I don't know. Maybe, that's a good idea. I think I know how to do it, I'll just read up on it tongith." Hermione said. I grinned.

"Glad I could help. See what happens when we put our Gryffindor brains together" I laughed. At our fourth meeting everyone had already arrived except Hermione. "Maybe we should start without her?" Harry asked, "Hand me the Map." I said.

Harry pulled the Map from his pocket. I took it and checked it, her little dot was moving about the Common Room then down the hall. "She's should be here about now... she just left the common room." I said.

"Ah, why is she so late then?" Harry asked "She was probably working on some things" I said, suddenly Hermione ran in. "Sorry I'm late! I had to put the charm on them." Hermione said "Oh that charm?" I asked "You know what Jess, you saw them when I got them." Hermione said.

"Ah! The coins?" I asked as Hermione placed the basket on the table. She picked up one of the coins, as everyone gathered around us. "See the numerals on the edge of this coin?" she asked, the coin looked exactly like a real galleon, but the numerals were off today's date.

"On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin, on these fake Galleons the numbers change, it'll reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins grow hot when the time and date changes. So if you're carrying it in your pocket you'll realise. We each take one and when Harry or Jess sets the date of the next meeting they'll change the numbers on their coin. I've put the Protean Charm on the rest of the coins so they'll mimic theirs." Hermione said.

I smiled at her, the Protean Charm is NEWT level, I'm glad suggested it to her. "Well Jess suggested it, and I thought it was a good idea." Hermione said. "Hermione! That's brill!" I said. "If Umbridge decides to turn out our pockets there's nothing fishy about a Galleon." Hermione said "You can do a Protean Charm?" Terry asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said "But that's... that's NEWT level." Terry said, he blinked a few times, as if in disbelief. "Oh well yeah I suppose... it was Jess's idea really" Hermione said "How come you're not in Ravenclaw? With a brain like yours you should be!" Terry said.

"The Sorting Hat did think about putting me there... so we're using the Galleons?" she asked, everyone nodded and agreed, they stepped forward to get one. "Ah the glory of the Gryffindor brain." I smiled. "Yeah the glory!" Fred laughed.

"Not only Ravenclaw has brains." George said. The lesson went well, Neville actually disarmed Parvati. The next night me, Ron, Harry and Hermione stayed in the library to study and revise. We exited the library late. We got back to the common room hoping for peace, but instead we were met with yells of laughter.

"Headless Hats!" George yelled as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with dozens and dozens of pink feathers. I stood at the front of the crowd, cheering with the other people, smiling at the twins, earning a cheeky wink from George as he yelled.

"Two Galleons each! Watch Fred now!" And Fred placed the feathery hat on his head, and his head and the hat disappeared. Some of the girls shrieked, but the rest laughed and cheered loudly. "And off again!" George yelled. Fred groped for his head and whipped the hat off.

He grinned happily at us "Roll up roll up! Two Galleons each!" Fred yelled, and a long line formed in front of him. I stepped towards George with a smile on my face. "Hey!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Hey there Jess! Where've you been?" George asked hugging me tightly.

"Library as usual. You need any help here? Fred looks like he's over run with Galleons." I laughed "Nah he's fine... nothing to worry your pretty little head about." George said kissing my forehead. "Thanks about that comment..." I said.

"Shouldn't you be revising anyway?" "I have. I just came from the library, so now I need some entertainment." I said "Well that can be arranged for tomorrow night" George said "Ahh I can't. I've got detention with Umbridge for saying Voldemort in the corridor." I said.

"Jesssssss!" George moaned "I can't help it! It's a habit" I said in my defence. "I've told you not to! You know what it's like in detention!" George said. "I know, but I couldn't exactly help it that she happened to pass while I was walking with Hermione." I said.

"Well please stop saying the name so you won't wreck your arm" George scolded. "I won't." I replied. "Ask Hermione to get that potion ready!" "I will!" "I don't want your pretty little arms getting ruined by her. But yeah you can help. Count up the Galleons with us!" George said guiding me over to the table Fred was sat at.

There was piles of Galleons. "Done well me thinks" I said sitting down and counting some money. Twenty people had bought hats, so it was forty Galleons. "Forty Galleons in total." "Great, that's the whole lot, more time spent locked up in our dorm making them!" Fred said.

"Aw but that means I won't see you both"! I said. "You will. I'll make sure to lock George out so he can see you Jess." Fred teased. "Good!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him and leaning against George. "Keep that tongue away little girl!" Fred teased, shoving the Galleons into a bag which he tied.

"I am not little." I said stubbornly. "Oh yes, Jess you are." George said, wrapping his arms around my tummy. "I'm gunna add this to the stash, George, see ya" Fred said, standing up. "See ya Freddie." George said, pulling me closer as Fred walked away.

"So you finally planning on setting up that shop?" I asked. "When we leave Hogwarts, and in the Summer, when it get really busy, you'll be doing some free-labour." George said. "I am?" "Yep" "Yeah right." I scoffed, smiling at George "Nahh you won't have to do free labour. I just won't see you as much as I want." He said.

"Which I don't like." I said, resting my head on his chest. "I don't like it either, Jess, but I'll be over the Burrow as much as possible." George said, running his fingers through my curly red hair. "Good." I replied, curling against George. We spent the night curled up and talking and laughing as if there was no Toad on our backs.

* * *

**And the next chapter should be up soon, I should feel generous but I'm just repeating stuffs you've already read :P awksssss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is the last chapter that has already been posted, now I shall write :D hehe. Let the fun begin. :D:D:D **

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the Season was nearing and we had Quidditch practise every day, and because we haven't played Quidditch in so long the House heads were happy too, McGonagall even stopped giving us homework, in one of our lessons she spoke out loud to us about the importance of this match.

"I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," then she looked at me, Harry and Ron. "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape. So use this extra time to practise won't you?" she asked.

Snape was different. He booked the pitch all the time so we had difficulty getting the pitch and some of the Slytherin students cursed us on the team. Me and George got to practise early one time, "Come on, get on my broom." George grinned, he mounted his broom and I climbed on behind him, clinging to his hips. He kicked off and we soared through the air.

We flew for minutes, my head rested on his back, then he dove and pulled up with me shrieking on the back. "WEASLEY! EVANS!" we heard Angelina scream at us. We flew down and dismounted. We got a ticking off from her, then practise started.

On the day of the match we went down to breakfast. I was wearing Quidditch jodhpurs, shin-high boots, with my Gryffindor socks peeking out and my warm Gryffindor Quidditch jumper. I had my red hair down, though my fringe was clipped back.

I was sitting next to George. "Some people think this is the most important game this year" Ron said "It is. If you haven't noticed how much is riding on this game? Cause we didn't have the games last year everyone is just betting on who's gunna win." I asked, I took a sip of my drink and set it down.

"See boys? The Gryffindor Mud-blood has it right. This game is important." I could hear someone behind me. It was Draco. George tensed his fists, I looked at him, and shook my head. I stood up and stood in front of Draco, he was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come to wish us luck?" Draco asked "Check your eyes ferret. You're at the Gryffindor table. I think you need your eyes checked mate. See, theres a way you can tell the difference, your table is sullen, hostile and... dim. Our table has friendly-ness, brains, and awesomeness." I said. "OOohhhoooo. Feisty. I like 'em feisty." Draco laughed. "Ew." I said, "Hey! Jess, come on! We're going down to the changing room." Angelina called from down the table.

"M'kay! Be there now!" I called, "What's wrong with me then?" Draco said. I stepped away from him. "Dude. I've got a boyfriend!" I said "What? Weasley?" Draco laughed. "Yeah him." I said. "Only thing unique about him is his ginger hair, and even that he has to share." Draco sneered.

Behind me George stood and towered over Draco. "More character than you buddy. Now shoo. You're draining the atmosphere in the room." I said. I turned away from him and grabbed my drink. I faced Draco again.

"Draining the atmosphere? Check again Mudblood." Draco said. I threw my drink over Draco. He gasped and stepped back. "That'll be the last time you call me Mudblood. Ever again. And if I hear you calling me Mudblood, I will hex you everyday with a new hex for the rest of our life at Hogwarts!" I said, putting the cup down.

"Ready?" I asked Fred and George. They nodded, massive grins on their faces. "Be down now." Harry said, grinning at me, I nodded, me, Fred and George walked out. "Good job on soaking Malfoy with pumpkin juice." Fred laughed.

"You're welcome. He-" I started "Cooks your sweed?" George offered. "I'll just leave you two get mushy..." Fred teased, walking on ahead. "You got it." I laughed, he took hold of my hand and squeezed it. "I know you too well..." He said.

"Yeahh I don't think I can hide anything from you... You know my moods... where I keep my coffee," "Yep, in your trunk, in the side part." "You know what I like to do on dates..." "Mmmm, to see the moon at its best" "Yep, you know my most deepest secret."

"That you-" "No, no. Don't say it." I said "Fine." George said, we went into the changing room. We pulled on the outer robes and tied them up. George took my hand again and pulled me down next to him.

"Okay. I've only just found out the final line up for Slytherin." Angelina said, she looked at the parchment in her hand. "Right, last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, they've left. So of course Montague has replaced them with gorillas. They're called Crabbe and Goyle. I don't know them..." she said.

"We do." Harry and Ron said together. "They don't look bright enough to tell one end of the broomstick from the other." Angelina said putting the parchment in her pocket. "Ha, they don't. They're a bunch of twonks" I said, Angelina laughed and smiled.

"But then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts." Angelina said "Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mould." Harry said. We could hear the stamping of people as they took their seats, I re-clipped my fringe back.

Finally Angelina stood. "It's time." She said. We all stood and grabbed out brooms. Out of the pitch we met the Slytherin team, they were wearing badges. Saying Weasley is our king. I rolled my eyes and mounted my broom. I shot up and readied myself, George flew past.

"Good luck!" he called, "Luck!" I called back. He smiled, the game began. Angelina had the Quaffle, I blocked out the commentary. I flew close to Angelina, just as a Bludger hit her, she passed. I grabbed the Quaffle and dodged the Bludger.

But Montague knocked the Quaffle out of my arms, I chased after him. George hit a Bludger at Montague and hit him in the head, Montague dropped the Quaffle and I grabbed it.

I threw it to Angelina who tried to score but it was stopped. I flew after him, Ron missed the Quaffle, and Slytherin scored. Suddenly I heard the Slytherin's singing a song. "_Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in._" The Quaffle was thrown to me and I was off.

Warrington took the Quaffle off me, Slytherin scored again. Twenty to Slytherin. Not good. Ron let in two more before I managed a score. Finally I saw Harry, he had caught the snitch, I pulled up from my dive and looked, just as a Bludger hit Harry from behind.

I gasped and shot towards him. I landed, "Are you all right?" Angelina asked, pulling Harry up. "Course I am." Harry said. "It was Crabbe who hit the Bludger at you! But we won! Harry we won!" Angelina said. Fred landed by Angelina, George landed by me.

"We won." I said, George smiled and leaned down, we kissed, shortly. We were interrupted by Draco snorting. "Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse Keeper but then he was _born in a bin_ did you like my lyrics Potter?" Draco sneered, Harry turned away from him.

"We wanted to write another couple verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother." Draco said, "We couldn't fit in _useless_ for his father ya know..." Draco said George realised what Draco was talking about. He tensed his arm.

"Leave it!" Angelina said, calming Fred. "Leave it Fred! He's just a jumped-up little-" Angelina said "But you like the Weasley's don't you Potter? Spend your holidays there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay." Draco sneered.

George tried to grab Draco, I with the help of Harry dragged George back. "George, no." I said looking at him as he shot daggers at Draco. "It's no good, he's just bull-"

"Or perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you off it. And don't even get me started on you Evans." Draco said, looking straight at me. "How can she live with being a filthy little Mudblood, just disgusting!" Draco sneered.

Harry let go of George and both of them ran at Draco. "NO! George! Harry! George!" I cried, I tried to pull George off Draco, "_Impedimenta!" _Madam Hooch screamed, Harry, George and I were thrown backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed. Draco was on the floor whimpering, with a bloody nose, George had a cut lip. Fred was still being held back. "I've never seen behaviour like it! Back up to the castle three of you! Straight to your head of house's office! Now!" She yelled, she meant me too.

I haven't done anything. All I did was try to keep George and Harry from killing Malfoy. We marched towards the castle and up to McGonagall's office.

* * *

**And the fun shall begin in five... four... three... two... one... BOOM. Now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is the long-waited chapter has arrived, I give you chapter ten!**

* * *

McGonagall ran behind us, she ripped her scarf from her throat. "_IN._" She ordered pointing to her office. She strode to her desk and stood behind her desk, facing, me, George and Harry.

"_Well_. I've never seen such disgraceful behaviour! Two on one! Explain yourselves!" She cried. "Malfoy provoked us." Harry said,

"Provoked you? He'd just lost hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified you two-" McGonagall shouted, "He insulted my parents! And Harry's mother. And Jess. He called her a Mudblood!" George snarled.

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hoch to sort it out you two decided to give a showing of Muggle duelling did you?" McGonagall bellowed. "Better than nothing! Madam Hooch wasn't listening! She was telling of that idiot Beater for hitting Harry!" I cried,

"I'll deal with you now." McGonagall snarled, her eyes flashed angrily at me, then went ack to glare at George and Harry. "Have you any idea what you've...?" "_Hem, hem._" The little cough cut through McGonagall's harsh words.

I looked over my shoulder at her, my hair falling into my eyes. "May I help you, Professor McGonagall?" she asked sweetly "Help? What do you mean _help?_" McGonagall asked. Umbridge stepped into the office.

"Why I thought you might like a little bit of extra authority." Umbridge said. I was fuming inside. _Extra authority?!_

"You thought wrong. Now you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you. I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you, including you Evans."

"But Jess didn't do anything wrong! She was trying to get us off Malfoy!" George cried, "A week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that Potter, you deserve it! And if any of you ever-" "_Hem, hem_" McGonagall closed her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked "I think they deserve more than detention." Umbridge said "But unfortunately it is what I think counts as they are in my House, Dolores." McGonagall said. "Well _actually_ Minevra I think you'll find that what I think _does_ count. Now, here is it?" she asked, she looked in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment,

"Cornelius just sent it. I mean the _Minister_ just sent it. Ah yes. _Hem, hem_. Educational Decree Number Twenty-five." "Not another one!" McGonagall yelled

"Well yes, as a matter of fact, Minevra it was you who made me see that we _needed_ a further amendment... you remember how you overrode me when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well now I couldn't have that I contacted the Minister at once and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges or she that is to say I would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now don't you, Minevra, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? _Dreadful_ tempers...anyway. I was reading out our amendment..._hem, hem_... the High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class etc" Umbridge said she rolled up the parchment and put it back into her bag.

"So I really think I will have to ban these three from playing Quidditch ever again." "Ban us from playing ever again?" Harry asked "Yes, Mr Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. You _and_ Mr Weasley _and_ Miss Evans here, you should never pour pumpkin juice over another student." Umbridge said turning to me.

"But that has nothing to do with Quidditch!" I yelled. "Yes but you need something to make you learn your lesson." Umbridge said. "He called me Mud-blood. I hear that's something that doesn't come up in civil conversation! I hear that's worth some detention! Does he get banned from Quidditch? No he doesn't." I said.

"Doesn't matter." "Of course it matters! He called me a Mudblood! Thought that's a horrible word!" I cried. Umbridge continued as if I hadn't burst out. "And I think this young man's twin ought to be stopped too, if his teammates had not restrained him. I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course. I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall. The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of_ them_. Well good afternoon to you." Umbridge said she left the room.

I stared after her. McGonagall dismissed us. Later in the Common Room. "Argh! She can't do that!" I cried, I paced the floor. "What has she done?" Angelina asked "Given, me, Harry, Fred and George bans on playing Quidditch ever again!" I cried.

"Banned? Who banned you?" Angelina repeated "Who else? McGonagall actually has a heart and soul! She wouldn't ban us, it was Umbridge." I said "Explains it. But banned? Banned. No Seeker. No Beaters and only two Chasers left. What the hell are we gunna do?" Angelina asked. Even though Gryffindor had won the match the room was silent and sad after hearing our news.

"It's just so unfair. I mean what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle? Has he been banned?" Alicia asked "No. He just got lines. I heard Montage laugh about it at dinner." Ginny said. "And banning Fred and Jess when they didn't do _anything_!" Alicia yelled.

"It's not my fault I didn't. I would have pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you two hadn't been holding me back" Fred said, "I threw pumpkin juice over Malfoy. So I get banned. For punishing him for calling me Mud-blood." I said,

"I'm going to bed. Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream and I'll wake up and find we haven't played the game yet." Angelina said slowly getting up. She went to bed followed by Alicia. Fred stood,

"See ya later Georgie." He said before going to bed himself. Ron came back, he gave us this crap about how crap he was. "I'm off to bed." Ron said, he trudged across the room slowly and went up the stairs.

I sat back down next to George, and he slid an arm around me. Harry stood and went off to bed followed five minutes later. "One good thing about all this." George said, his hand was on my shoulder, "Which is?" I asked "Now we have more spare time. We can see each other more." George said as he flicked my hair.

"That's a bonus, but I've got OWLs and you've got NEWTS. I want you to work and get good results." I said "I'll try babe." He said. "Good!" I said, I turned and gave him a kiss. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and kissed him once more.

"I'll leave you to it then." I stood up and went to the stairs, I climbed them and on the landing and looked over, George was grinning up at me. I smiled and waved at him. Then I went into the girls' corridor then into my room.

"Hey, bad luck on being banned Jess!" Parvati said when I walked in. "I know. Stupid toad." I said I sat on my bed and wrote a letter to my aunt and uncle.

_Dear Auntie Michelle and Uncle Alfie, this horrible teacher just banned me, Fred, George and Harry from playing Quidditch ever again. George and Harry because they had a fight with Draco Malfoy, after he insulted George's brother and parents, and Harry because he insulted our mum! Fred was restrained from hitting Malfoy, I was banned because well I wasn't told. McGonagall was all for us to have detention for a week. But no that new DADA teacher stuck her nose in and banned us. She's also taking our brooms, so now the Gryffindor Team has only three players. No Beaters. No Seeker. And only two Chasers and a Keeper. Thank you for sending the bag, I love the smell of new leather, can you send some more coffee? The American one is lush! But I miss the British coffee, when will you go back? Love Jess xxx_

"Haha, I bet Angelina is angry." "I'm angry too! She's taking the brooms and locking them in her office! She wanted our team to never play again!" I cried, I stalked over to the window and whistled out the window. Pep, flew up towards me.

"It's a long flight but you'll make it" I whispered to her, she flew off after nipping my finger. The next day we stayed in the common room working on our homework all day. Finally with all the homework, it seemed as though George's words weren't true.

Finally the last DA for the term had arrived. Everyone was disarming. Even Neville. Just before ten to nine, me and Harry stood on the raised part and addressed the group. "So that's it for this lesson. We're not gunna be meeting again until after Christmas." Harry said, he was met with a groan.

"I know you all love these lessons, but don't you wanna see your parents?" I asked grinning, "Just keep practising!" I said "Well done everyone! Great, great work." Harry said, he grinned around the group, people started clapping.

People turned to get their bags, calling have a good Christmas. I turned to Harry "Good work!" I said "You too" he said. I looked around the room, I saw Cho standing by the mirror, I grinned. Harry slowly made his way towards her.

I smiled again at Ron and Hermione. They grabbed their bags and went off. The room emptied slowly, people passing me, as I grabbed my bag saying Merry Christmas.

"See you in the common room Harry!" I called, Fred and George spoke to Harry, but he brushed them off. They looked back, I walked forwards "Oh don't mind him... he's heading under the mistletoe." I said meeting them, George took hold of my hand. "Aw baby's first kiss." Fred laughed. "Don't tease him. That's my job." I said,

"Ah. But we have to tease him... see, my first kiss was last year, with our very own Quidditch captain. George's was with you last year... and yours?" Fred asked. "With him, last year" I said "How sweet" Fred teased. "Shut up." I said.

"Anyway, off the subject of kissing. Have you seen our new products?" George asked "Yes I have, remember? You exploded a few." I asked, "Ah yeah. Anyway, soon we'll be home and away from _her_. Ah two blissful weeks" he said as we entered the Common room.

Ron and Hermione were waiting. "See you." I said, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He smiled and went upstairs with his twin. I sat down on the arm chair. "Do you think Harry will get his first kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he was going straight for her just now so yeah. I think we just wait and see." I said, by the time Harry had come up to the Common Room I was upside down in my chair and the room was empty. "Mione" I asked "Yeah?"

"Did you kiss Krum?" I asked "Er well. I" "You did. I can tell. By the way you're blushing. And I'm sure Ron has never kissed anyone?" "And you guessed right. Sadly." Ron said. "Don't worry Ron... it'll be okay... I don't think George kissed anyone till me so you have time." I said.

Finally Harry turned up. "Well, how was it?" Ron asked, Harry was sitting very close to the fire. "Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying." Harry said "That bad at it are you?" Ron teased. Hermione looked at Ron.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing is more than satisfactory." She said, Ron sniggered a little. "Dude, Cho is always crying, there's nothing new about that." I said "You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron said.

"You're male specimen. You don't know how the female mind works." I said "Enlighten me then." "Fine. She's sad about Cedric...and confused about liking Harry... guilty about snogging him... conflicted because Umbridge might sack her Mum, and scared about failing the OWLs because she's worrying about everything else." I said.

"One person couldn't feel all that." Ron scoffed. Hermione glared at him. "Just because you've got an emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione said. Ron looked at Hermione sideways, then started laughing, that started Hermione, which started me, and which started Harry.

That night I dressed in three quarters and a large top, barefooted with my hair wavy down my back. I went to bed with a clear head

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I know they're not really meaty, just wait until Jess's Sixth Year! That will be a very meaty fanfiction :) LOVE YA ALL:) I'ma in a happy mood!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can only wish that I own Harry Potter as it is so awesomely cool with extra awesome sauce.**

* * *

I felt something in the back of my head as I slept that night, it was like an annoying itch that would not go away no matter how much I pawed at my head. I awoke suddenly, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness

. I was breathing hard, though I wasn't in pain. I knew something was wrong with Harry. I pulled my covers back, grabbed a random hoodie from my trunk and as I hurried out my dorm and out of the corridor I pulled it over my head.

I saw Ron and McGonagall, they were holding a shaking Harry, leading him out of the boys' corridor. "What happened?" I asked as followed them down the stairs, "I-I don't know. I woke up hearing him yell. He's not responding!" Ron cried.

McGonagall turned to me. "Get him out of the trance. I don't care what you do but do it. I'm going ahead to tell Professor Dumbledore. Bring Potter there. The password is Ticking Tartans." McGonagall said sweeping out of the room.

"Er Harry. Harry?!" I cried. I made my mind silent. I made my mind connect with Harry's.

_Harry? Harry?!_

'_Jess? He attacked him! Mr Weasley! He's been attacked! I-I was the snake. Th-the snake attacked him Jess! It attacked him! _I_ attacked him! I was the snake!_ Harry thought.

I slapped Harry hard across the face. This worked. He snapped out of this trance. "Come on Ron." I said to Ron. He was staring at me. Totally gobsmacked. He helped me get Harry to Dumbledore's office."Ticking Tantans." I said to the Gargoyle it let us pass.

We got Harry up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. "Evans. Go get the rest of the Weasley's." McGonagall ordered. I nodded and sped off. I think I passed Filch on the way. But that doesn't matter.

I got Ginny first then ran into the boys' corridor and into the Seventh year boys' room. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so I could pick out the beds of George and Fred, couldn't miss them, both of their heads were visable above their beds.

I woke George first. I crept over slowly, not waking Lee or any other boys in the dorm. "George. Wake up." I whispered in his ear. He murmured and I shook him. He was fully awake, his eyes found mine and widened. "What?" he asked "Your dad is hurt. Wake up!" I said before going to Fred's bed and waking him up.

"Gah! What're you doing here? This is the boys' room!" Fred whispered "Shush! I have no interest whether you sleep in the nude or not. You need to come to Dumbledore's office, _now_. Both of you." I said in a hushed whisper.

George was standing up from his bed in red stripy pyjamas, he looked so cute. Fred jumped up. "What's happened?" Fred asked in a hushed tone. "It's Dad. He's been hurt." George said. I grabbed their arms and pulled them out the door. We rushed out the door and down the halls.

Finally we got to the gargoyle again "Ticking Tantans." I said, once more I passed with Fred, George and Ginny behind me.

"Good job Evans." McGonagall said, she then went out the door. "In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked, "Neither. It was like I... Professor will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry asked, Ron was standing by himself, so I went over, followed by the twins and Ginny.

"Everard. Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people" Dumbledore said, he stood in front of a now empty portrait. Dumbledore turned to another portrait. "Sir." Harry asked.

"Phineas! You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children will be arriving soon by port-key" Dumbledore said, the man in the portrait nodded and went off.

"They've got him Albus, it was close but they think he'll make it. What's more the Dark Lord failed to aquire it." A portrait said. "Ah thank goodness. Next we need to-" "LOOK AT ME." Harry yelled, everyone turned to him.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked, "All will be explained soon. Now I assume all of you have used a port-key before?" Dumbledore asked, he pointed at the shining blue kettle. We all reached out a touched a bit of the kettle.

"One, two... three." Dumbledore said. Suddenly we were spinning in the air and finally we landed on our backs in the kitchen at Number twelve Grimmauld Place. I heard a voice moan on about "Blood-traitors. Mudbloods."

Then another voice "OUT" he yelled I let out a cough before I stood and brushed myself off. "What's going on? Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured..." Sirius asked. "Ask Harry." Fred said "Yeah I wanna hear this for myself." George said.

"It was- I had a- a kind of vision, I saw this snake, going along this shiny black corridor, and then the snake went in this weird room, filled with light balls. And your Dad was there, then the snake attacked him. Then I woke up." Harry said, I was looking down at my nails, but images of the dream flashed through my mind,

"Is Mum here?" Fred asked "She probably doesn't know what's happened. The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere." Sirius said "Dumbledore is probably telling your Mum now." I said, in a weak voice.

"We've got to go to St Mungo's. Sirius can you lend us cloaks?" Ginny asked "Hang on you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's." Sirius said "Course we can! He's our Dad!" Fred cried.

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital contacted his wife?" Sirius asked.

"What does it matter?!" George said. "It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away! Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information." Sirius said,

"Somebody else could have told us." Ginny mumbled "Like who? Your Dad was hurt on duty for the Order. And the circumstances are weird enough without his kids knowing about it seconds later, you could seriously damage the Order's" Sirius said, he was cut off by a yell.

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred yelled, "It's our Dad we're talking about!" George cried.

"Your father knew what he was getting himself into! And he won't like it when you mess up things for the Order! This is why you aren't in the Order! You don't understand there are things worth dying for!" Sirius yelled,

"Easy for you to say!" Fred yelled "Stuck here! I don't see you risking your neck!" George finished. I snapped my head up.

"George! You know Sirius can't leave here without being recgonised!" I said. "I know it's hard. But we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet, we've got to stay put. At least until we hear from your Mum. Okay?" Sirius said.

"Can we all just be friends! Sirius is right. Think about it... if you go storming into St Mungo's now and your Dad might have just arrived there, they're gunna be suspicious, then there will be questions... and then it will get back to the Ministry and all hell will break loose." I said.

Fred and George took a few deep breaths to calm themselves. Slowly one by one the Weasleys took a seat, then Harry, then me, then Sirius.

"That's right, come on let's all have a drink. _Accio Butterbeer_." Sirius said with a flick of his wand, seven Butterbeers flew from the pantry towards us. The sweet taste of Butterbeer calmed my nerves, I kept glancing at the twins, just to make sure they don't burst.

Suddenly, after minutes of silence a burst of flame hung in midair and dropped a piece of parchment and a golden tail feather onto the table. The flame went. "Fawkes!" Sirius said, he picked up the parchment,

"It's not Dumbledore's writing, it must be from your Mum." Sirius said, handing the parchment to George who ripped it open.

"_Dad is still alive. I'm setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay there. Don't go anywhere. I'll send news when I can. Mum._" George read, he looked around the table,

"Still alive... but that makes it sound..." Arthur was alive. But barely. As though he would survive the night. I willed my insides to let Arthur live. "Why don't we all go to bed?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I think it's best we don't." I said softly, I glanced at the clock, slowly the time ticked away, I knew one by one we would all drop like flies onto the table. "Well, I'm going to bed." Ginny said standing up, she left the room, followed by Ron and Fred.

Sirius stood and went over to the pantry, and Harry went over too, I looked over at George, he looked so sad, I got up and walked around the table to him, and took hold of his hand, and made him stand up. I pulled hi slowly out of the room, "You gotta get some sleeo, George." I said, "But Jesss, I can't." George said tiredly.

"I know you want to wait for something but you're going to drop any moment now." I said, I pulled him into a sitting room and we sat on a settee. We chatted, well, he talked and I listened, and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We woke up when we heard a commontion in the kitchen, I was startled awake and I woke George up and we both ran out to the kitchen, we arrived at the same time as the others and we saw it was Mrs Weasley.

She was extremely pale. She gave us a small smile, "He's going to be all right." She said weakly. "He's sleeping. We can go see him later. Bill is sitting with him now." Mrs Weasley said, Fred, George and Ginny stood and gave their Mum a hug.

"Breakfast! Where's Kreacher? KREACHER! Oh never mind! So it's breakfast for eight... bacon and eggs, some tea and toast too." Sirius said to himself as he walked to the stove. "I'll help" I said jumping up and walking over.

I took the pan from Sirius as he looked at it in wonder. "Can you get the vegetable oil?" I asked, he nodded and got it. "Ta. You can do the toast. It'll be quicker if you use magic... and I'm underage." I said, I hummed as I cooked,

"Ah like your _mum _now." Sirius laughed. I set them out on the plates and served them. We ate the food then went to bed. In the morning no one was up. But in the afternoon just in time for lunch our trunks arrived, so we changed into Muggle clothing in time for our visit to St Mungo's.

Of course Harry was with us, so we had Tonks, a girl, very clumsy with bright pink hair and Mad-Eye as protectors.

We went on the Underground, then once the train had stopped, we got off and began walking down a few streets, "Here we go." Moody said, we were standing in front of a old fashioned department building. Tonks said something to the dummy in the window. We stepped into the window. And stepped out into St Mungo's.

We stood in the _Enquiries_. There was a lot of people waiting but not that many in front of us. "Hello, my husband. Arthur Weasley." Mrs Weasley said to the woman "Was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us?"

"Arthur Weasley? Yes, first floor, second door on the right Dai Llewellyn ward" she said, I recognised the Welsh words, but not the accent, it sounded wrong. "Thank you." Mrs Weasley said. "Come on you lot." She said, she led the way through corridors.

"Come on Jess, you're the Welsh speaker what does Dai Llewellyn mean?" Ron said "Housing Llewellyn." I said "That's all?"

"Ie, dyna i gyd, dim ond oherwydd bod y Gymraeg yn iaith inverbal i chi ddim yn golygu pob un gair mor gyffrous! Os ydych chi eisiau dysgu'r iaith gymhleth o Gymru yn teimlo am ddim. Ond nid wyf yn dysgu i chi. Mae'n debyg y byddwn lladd chi." I said.

"Eh?" "Get a Welsh dictionary." I said. Ron rolled his eyes and slowed down to walk with Harry. Finally we walked in front of a plague with said,

"_Dangerous Dai Llewellyn: Serious Bites_." "We'll wait outside Molly. Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. It ought to be just family first." Tonks said.

Me and Harry drew back. Knowing we weren't family. "Don't be silly. Harry. Arthur wants to thank you. Jess, you've stayed with us for a few summers, you're always family." Mrs Weasley said, pulling us into the room.

The ward was small and dingy. There was three patients, Mr Weasley was right at the end, He was propped up by several pillows reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Hello! Bill just left Molly, had to get back to work, he'll drop in later." Mr Weasley said.

"How are you Arthur? You're still looking peaky." Mrs Weasley fussed "I feel absolutely fine. If only they could take these bandages off, I'd be fit to go home." He said "Why can't they take them off Dad?" Fred asked "Well I start bleeding like made every time they try" Mr Weasley said cheerfully.

"It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs, that keeps wound open. They'll find a antidote. I just have to keep drinking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that chap over there, he was bitten by a werewolf." Mr Weasley said,

"A werewolf? Shouldn't he be put in a private room?" "It's two weeks till full moon. They keep telling him he can lead a normal life. I told him, I mentioned no names that I knew a werewolf personally. Course he told me that if I didn't shut up he'll give me another bite." Arthur said,

"So what are you gunna tell us Dad?" Fred asked "Well you already know. It's simple I'd had a long day, I dozed off got sneaked upon and bitten." Mr Weasley said "is it in the paper?" George asked "No of course not." Mr Weasley said.

"The Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got-" "Arthur!" "Got er me." "So where were you when it happened Dad?" George asked.

"That's my business. I was just reading about Willy Widershin's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the Summer? One of his jinxes backfired. The toilet exploded and they found him unconscious in the wreckage covered in-" Mr Weasley said.

"When you say you were on duty what were you doing?" Fred interrupted "You heard your father. We are not discussing this here. Tell us about Willy Widershin Arthur." Mrs Weasley said "You were guarding it weren't you? The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who wants?" George asked. "George be quiet!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

"This time he was caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of this one. Two Muggles have lost their fingers. And are now here, getting emergency bone re-grow and memory modifications. Muggles in St Mungos! I wonder what ward they are in!" Mr Weasley said.

"Didn't you say You-Know Who's got a snake Harry? A massive one? You saw it the night he returned didn't you?" Fred asked "That's enough. Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, they want to see you too. And you lot can wait outside. You can come in and say goodbye later. Go on." Mrs Weasley said to us.

We trooped back outside, Mad-Eye and Tonks went back inside. Fred was rummaging around in his pockets. "Fine don't tell us anything." He muttered. "Looking for these?" George asked, he was holding a bunch of flesh colour string.

"You read my mind. Let's see if St Mungos puts Imperturble Charms on its door shall we?" Fred asked. Fred and George separated the sting and handed them out to us. "Go on Harry! Take it. You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop it's you." George said.

"Okay. Go!" Fred said the flesh-coloured string wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first we couldn't hear anything. "They searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake. It just seems to have vanished. But you You-Know-Who can't have expected the snake to have gotten in, can he?" I heard Tonks say.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout. Cause he's not had much luck has he? No I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would have had a lot more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all?" Mad-Eye growled.

"Yes. You know Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this." Mrs Weasley said, she sound uneasy. "Yeah well there's something funny about the Potter kid we all know that." Mad-Eye said "Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning." Mrs Weasley whispered.

"Course he's worried. They boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who is possessing him..." I accidently mimicked Harry by pulling out the Extendable Ear.

I looked at him quickly. His face read shock. They weren't in the room long. We had to leave. I sat next to George on the train, no one talked. I think anyway, I dozed off for a bit on George's shoulder. I knew he had held my hand throughout the journey.

* * *

**Naww so sweet. I'm not so good at the sweet bits... hopefully there's more coming :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter might be up tomorrow :D:D:D**

* * *

Then when we got back to the House, I went up to bed. I was knackered. Plus I was trying to think about that You-Know-Who possessing Harry. I slept for the rest of the day. The next I saw Sirius grinning all day.

We put up some Christmas decorations. Harry didn't help he was in Buckbeak's room most of the time. But Sirius was properly belting out Christmas songs. Sometimes I joined in, grinning as I sang with my Father's best friend.

At six in the evening someone knocked the door. "Hello! Hermione, glad you're here!" Mrs Weasley cried, I grinned "Hermione!" I yelled, running out into the Hallway. I ran at Hermione and hugged her "You only saw me last night!" Hermione laughed.

"I know!" I laughed, "Where's Ron?" she asked, Kreacher took Hermione's trunk up to our room unwillingly. Mrs Weasley went off into the house somewhere.

"Probably in the kitchen eating." I replied. "Fred and George?" "In their room inventing something." "Harry?" "Moping in Buckbeak's room. Come on!" I said.

I pulled her up the steps. "You two can just talk. I'm off to see George." I said leaving Hermione to talk to Harry. "Hey." I said walking in. "Oh no! You need to go! We're on the brink of an amazing discovery!" Fred yelled.

"Er okay. I'll see you at dinner" I laughed backing out of the room. I pulled a face at the door and made my way down stairs.

I met up with Ron and Ginny and we went to Ron's room. We joked and messed around until Hermione and Harry walked through the door, "I came on the Knight Bus." Hermione said before Ron could retort.

She pulled off her jacket and hung it over the end of Harry's bed. "Dumbledore told me what happened yesterday but I couldn't leave. Umbridge is already annoyed that you lot left without her knowing.

Even though she was told that Mr Weasley was in hospital and you had permission from Dumbledore. She didn't get why Jess and Harry left." Hermione said. "Here's a reason. Harry you're my best mate. Jess you're snogging my brother. Simple." Ron grunted.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Ron off the bed. He laughed and stood back up again. "I see you're fine with me snogging your brother?" I laughed.

Ginny smiled a little but continued to stare at the wall. Hermione sat down by her and hugged her. "How're you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Harry said stiffly. I rolled my eyes again. "Oh don't lie Harry. Ron, Jess and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St Mungo's." "They do, do they?" Harry asked glaring at us.

I looked back at him. I looked deep into his eyes and willed myself to think. _Yeah. Harry we care about you! Ron, Me, Ginny and Hermione. Stop ignoring us!_

"Well you have! And you won't look at any of us." Hermione said "It's you lot who won't look at me!" Harry yelled. I had to suppress myself from not rolling my eyes again.

"Maybe you're taking turns to look and keep missing each other." Hermione grinned "Very funny." Harry snapped. I almost burst out "Stop feeling so misunderstood Harry! We care about you!" I said.

"The others told me about what they overheard on the Extendable Ears." Hermione said softly. "Yeah?! All been talking about me is it?! Well I'm getting used to it." Harry snapped. "We're not talking about you." I said,

"We wanted to talk_ to you._ But you've been hiding ever since we got back from St Mungo's." Ginny said "I didn't want _anyone_ talking to me." Harry said.

"Well that's stupid! Seeing as no one but me has been possessed by You-Know-Who you would have thought to turn to me! Who's had first-hand experience with possession! But you turned stupid." Ginny said.

I could feel Harry ashamed and sad. He looked at her. "I forgot." He said softly "Lucky you." Ginny snapped. "I'm sorry so... so do you think I'm being possessed then?" he asked.

"Well can remember everything you've been doing? Have there been big blank spots where you don't remember anything?" she asked. Harry looked in thought.

"No." He answered. "Then You-Know-Who hasn't possessed you. When he did it to me. I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time." She said "That dream I had about the snake and your dad though."

"You've had these dreams before though. Flashes of inside His mind last year." I said. "This was different. I was _inside_the snake... what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London?"

"Harry One day you will actually read _Hogwarts: A History_ and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds. Even You-Know-Who couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory" Hermione said,

"You didn't leave your bed mate. I saw you moving in your bed, _sleeping_. For at least a minute before we could wake you up." Ron said. I watched Harry as he started pacing. He grabbed the sandwich and crammed the whole thing in his mouth.

We could hear Sirius, singing more Christmas songs, as he made his way to Buckbeak's room, singing _God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs_. "Ah. Sirius is just cool." I said. "Has he been singing all day?" Hermione asked. "Yep. All day." I replied.

"Where's Fred and George? Thought you would be with them." Ron said "They're on the brink of an amazing discovery." I laughed. "So you're here." "Yeah. Need my friends too. And to cheer up Harry." I said "Oooooohhh" Ron laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, I began to hum one of my songs. ""Is that your own?" Hermione asked. I nodded as I stood.

The song I was humming was my own and the end was unfinished. Finally I had thought it. "I've got it!" I cried jumping up.

"Got what?" Harry asked "I'll be back now!" I called running out the room. I ran down to my room and grabbed a quill, ink and my songbook. I hummed the notes over and over again then wrote them down while they were fresh in my head.

I smiled down at the book and jumped up. I needed to test the notes. I ran up to Buckbeak's room. I bowed. "Sirius. Is the old Piano still here? Does it still work?" I asked

"Yeah, it's still down in the sitting room. But no it doesn't work, it needs tuning." "I can tune it." "Well spare strings are in the kitchen, near the oven." Sirius said,

"Thank you!" I laughed, hugging him quickly before running out the room again. I went into the kitchen and searched the draws.

"What are you doing Jess?" Mrs Weasley asked "I'm looking for some piano string, I'm going to tune the piano and play some music." I said, "Oh how lovely. The strings are in this draw." Mrs Weasley said.

"Thank you" I said grabbing the strings and going into the sitting room. There was the most beautiful Grand Piano I've ever seen. It was dusty.

I grabbed an old cloth and wiped the keys down, then the rest of the piano. I lifted the lid and saw every single string had been either removed or cut. Kreacher's doing of course. I started by removing the cut strings. I dumped them on the floor.

"Hey Jess you didn't come bac-" Hermione started from the door. "Shoo! I'm working! I need to get this fixed." I said Hermione listened.

Finally after I had a few burns from the strings and a few cuts on my fingers I had tuned the piano. I got my songbook and placed it on the book holder.

I opened it to a easy song. I began on Jingle Bells. Just for the Christmas mood. I smiled as my fingers moved along the now gleaming keys as the tune joyfully filled the House.

Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway smiling at me, I played some more Christmas songs then some Disney songs and then some more of my creations, I sang along with them too, my voice is normally slightly high pitched but when I sing, it's low, like when I talk to animals. I didn't notice people standing in the doorways watching me.

When I stopped playing to relax my fingers I grinned when they started clapping. "I never knew you could play the piano!" Hermione laughed. "Bloody brilliant!" Ron cried. "Thanks." I smiled "That was amazing." Harry said,

"Wonderful!"Mrs Weasley clapped. I smiled "I never played like that before!" I said. "Well that old piano is nothing different from any other. That's all you kiddo!" Sirius laughed.

I smiled. "Well I bet that's made you hungry!" Mrs Weasley said "It has a bit." I admitted. She smiled and went into the kitchen Sirius went off to Buckbeak's room.

Hermione and Ginny stayed, Ron and Harry went off. Fred left George, who stayed, "That was brilliant!" He said "Thank you!"

"You know what you should do?" Hermione asked "What?" I asked, stepping closer to George, he wrapped his arms around me, grinning. "You should ask Flitwick if you could perform in front of the school!" Hermione said I thought about the idea.

"Yeah, that'll be good. I might ask next choir practise." I said "Good! Maybe you could sing too." George added. "Hmm. Yeah would be good." I smiled.

Over the few days, I worked on the piano and got it to its best standard while everyone worked at decorating the House to my music.

* * *

**As I said it might be up tomorrow or maybe tonight ;) if I get it finished!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phew! OMG I have been rushed off my feet, I am now up-to-date with all my homework so I have now finished this chapter, and because I feel so bad about not updating I am gunna start on another chapter and update that TONIGHT!**

* * *

I was still snuggled up in bed on Christmas morning, "Jess, Jess, wake up." Someone was whispering. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw George sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"Hey." I said sleepily sitting up. "Guess what day it is?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. "Hmmm, let's see. Christmas?" I asked, "Yes..." "Do I get a kiss for being so smart?" "Not yet..." "Our one year anniversery." I said, "That's right." George grinned.

We leaned in and kissed softly, we pulled back and I reached under my bed and got out my present for George, a drawing of him and me, and he had gotten me a charm bracelet and there was a little broomstick charm on it.

He left so I could get dressed, and that's when I noticed the rather large pile of presents on the bottom of my bed. I could that three were from America, they must still be in America.

They had bought me a journal from the Disney shop, two massive jars of coffee and some perfume, that smelt so lush!

Harry had given me a book on Quidditch. Hermione had given me a homework planner, Ron had gotten me a large box of Bertie's. I popped a few in my mouth and got the taste of broccoli and sprouts. I pulled a face and stood up.

I grabbed the carefully wrapped presents for Ron and Harry and their way to their room. It was just them. "Happy birthday! Whoops Merry Christmas!" I laughed. They laughed and caught their presents.

I got Ron a pair of new Quidditch gloves and I got Harry a brand new high-tech Sneakoscope. "Thanks Jess!" Harry said smiling at the Sneakoscope. "You're welcome. Oh and ta for the book. I'll be reading that tonight." I said.

I sat on the cupboard and dangled my legs. Suddenly a massive crack zoomed around the room and there stood the grinning Fred and George. Harry was just turning a portrait Dobby had made for him upside side down.

"Merry Christmas!" George said, "Merry Christmas too! My what a fine day!" I said "Aye I must say so too!" Fred agreed. I smiled at him. "Plan on making anymore music?" he asked "I'm working on it." I said.

"Good! I love hearing you play." George said, he grinned at me. "Oh by the way. Don't go downstairs for a while." George warned. "Why?" Ron asked looking at the Sneakoscope. "Mum's crying again. Percy sent back his Christmas jumper." Fred explained.

My heart dropped for Mrs Weasley, Percy is being a fool, why would someone give up an amazing family like the Weasleys? "Without a note. Hasn't asked how Dad is or even visited him." George added.

"We tried to comfort her. Told her Percy is nothing more than a pile of rat droppings." Fred said "But that didn't work. So Lupin took over. He's cheering her up now. At least so we can have breakfast." George said.

"What's that supposed to be?" Fred asked, he took the painting off Harry, "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes." Fred said "It's Harry." I said "Really?!" George asked he burst out laughing. I joined in a while later, Harry threw a book at me, it hit the wall behind me, but as I ducked I fell of the cupboard. I rolled over and laughed even harder.

Then grabbed George's outstretched hand and he pulled me up. I smiled as I leant against him. "Out we go." He said pushing me towards the door. "M'kay see you all at lunch!" I laughed.

I went back to my room, "Where've you been?" Hermione asked "Giving Harry and Ron their presents. You know Dobby painted him a portrait." I said, I pulled on some chinos. "Aw so sweet!" Ginny smiled,

"Yeah, er Gin, your Mum's upset. Percy sent his jumper back without a note. Lupin is cheering her up now." "Oh! I'm going down! I hate that boy! Next time I see him I will hex him so bad he'll need structive surgery from the Muggles!" she cried jumping up from her bed and rushing out the room.

"I hope she means plastic surgery." I laughed. "Really? Percy did that?" Hermione asked as I pulled off my pyjamas top and pulled on a smoothie blue shirt. I smiled at Hermione "Yeah. Sick idiot ain't he? Oh and he hasn't been to see his dad!" I said.

Hermione didn't say anything but watched me pull my bright blue skinny jeans on, some socks on and my Uggs I tucked in my shirt. I stood up and walked to the old mirror,

"I know the feeling. I wanna hex him too." I said pulling a brush through my dreadful bed-head. I put in two cute high pigtails and grabbed my song book and stuck it in my back pocket.

"See ya! I'm off to play bootiful moooossic. Got to get the mood up!" I laughed walking out the door. The sitting room had become a second room to me, my quill and ink were there, a packet of Bertie's, an empty Butterbeer bottle, but I never left my songbook there.

I sat down at the stool and grinned, I tucked my legs under me and found the page I wanted in my book. I placed my book in the book holder and began to play. I hummed the tune as I played. I love Christmas.

Halfway through my song, George came in and sat beside me, watching my hands play. We didn't speak. Finally Mrs Weasley called us for lunch. I grabbed my book, shoved it in my pocket and closed the lid.

I grabbed the empty Butterbeer bottle and me and George walked to the kitchen. I shoved the bottle in the bin and sat down next to George. The plates had been set, the knives and forks ready, the glasses filled with water.

The Christmas tree looked beautiful. Everyone gathered at the table. Mrs Weasley left. I grinned around the table. My hand under the table holding tightly onto George's.

He was smirking at me. I still had my present for him upstairs wrapped in red wrapping paper with little gold lions. It was a picture. One that I drew myself. It was a portrait really. Of him. I signed it. _George Fabian Weasley drawn by Jess Evans_.

I've drawn a few but that's my best one. Mrs Weasley came in pushing Mr Weasley. We all stood. "Here we go." Mrs Weasley smiled pushing Mr Weasley to the head of the table. He looked horribly bruised.  
"Daddy's back." Mrs Weasley said. She absolutely grinned. We all started clapping for some unknown reason grinning back at him. "Sit down everyone. That's it! Presents time." She said. Mrs Weasley handed out the presents.

"A nice big box for Ron!" Mr Weasley laughed "Big box for you! And...Fr-Ge-Fr. Oh! Fred and George!" Mrs Weasley laughed. George let go of my hand and took the present, he swapped with Fred grinning.

Mrs Weasley handed me a medium sized present. "Come on open up! I want to see your faces." She said, Ron had a waist jacket. Fred and George had scarves Ginny and Hermione had jumpers. I had a cardigan, lopsided but I liked it.

"Just what he wanted actually!" Mrs Weasley cooed. I pulled the cardigan on. It smelt of the Burrow. "Come on then everybody, let's clear this away." Mrs Weasley said, starting to gather the ripped and torn paper.

We did that. Just as Harry walked in, we began to serve the drink. "Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley said, she went to him with a present. "A toast!" Mr Weasley said, we got our glasses and raised them. "To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here. Harry." Mr Weasley said. "Harry." We agreed. "Harry." Sirius said a little late. We took a sip of our drinks.

"Oooh that is delicious. I shall be need more of that." Mr Weasley said "Don't forget last Christmas." Mrs Weasley reminded. The food was served. People talked. Somehow Mrs Weasley got onto the subject of my playing.

"Oh Arthur! You must hear Jess play the piano, she is brilliant." Mrs Weasley said "Yeah!" Ron agreed. "You will have to play sometime for me Jess!" Mr Weasley said "I will, tonight? I've got a new song written out that I finished last night." I said.

So after the food, I went to the piano. Everyone gathered around me. I got my book out and opened it to the last page written in, there was a Butterbeer stain on the page. My new song I finished last night. I don't know how it sounds.

I started to play. The song was a classical song, slow and beautiful. I got applause. A lot of it. I smiled around. People dispersed and I got George's present from my room and gave it to him. "When did you draw this?" George asked as he looked at it.

"When you and Fred were talking last week." I replied. "You're awesome. What other hidden talents do you have hidden from me?" George asked. Sadly the days swam by. On the last day something weird happened.

I was playing the piano as I usually do when I saw Snape walking past the door. I stopped my playing and followed him into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He was standing near Kreacher's room "Need-to-know-basis." He snapped,

"Touchy." I replied. Sirius came into the kitchen, holding what seemed to be Firewhisky. "Why have you stopped playing? That piece was beautiful" He said "Er." Harry said. He was standing in the doorway. "Sit down Potter." Snape said.

Harry shut the door behind him as he moved. "You know. I think I'd prefer it you didn't give out orders Snape. This is my house you see." Sirius said "I was supposed to see you alone, but Black-" "I'm his godfather." Sirius said "Then why is Jess here?" Harry asked "I saw him walk past. I was curious." I said, taking a seat by Harry.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. But all means stay Black. I know you like to feel involved..." Snape said "What's that supposed to mean?!" Sirius asked "Merely that I am sure you must feel ah frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful _for the Order." Snape said.

Sirius grew angry. I could tell. Snape turned to Harry. "The Headmaster sent me to tell you Potter that he wishes you to study Occlumency this term." Snape said. I thought in my head that's weird, why would Harry have to study Occlumency.

"Study what?" Harry asked. "I'm sure Evans could explain." Snape said sourly after Harry had looked at me. "Occlumency is a practise where you learn to protect your mind, no one can read your mind or penetrate it." I said.

"Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?" Harry asked "Because the Headmaster wants you too. You will receive private lessons once a week. But you won't tell anyone what you are doing. Least of all Dolores Umbridge." Snape said.

"Who's gunna teach me?" Harry asked "I will." Snape said. I could see Harry's face fall. "Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?" Sirius asked "I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job. I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my class could deny you need them." Snape said.

He stood and turned to leave. "Wait a minute." Sirius said. Snape turned back around "I am in a hurry, Black. Unlike you I don't have unlimited free time." Snape snapped. "I'll get to the point then. If I hear you've been using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time you'll have me to answer to." Sirius said standing up.

"How touching. Surely you would have noticed Potter is like his father?" Snape asked "Yeah I have. And so is Jess. Not that you've helped." Sirius replied."Well then you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him." Snape sneered.

I turned my head to Harry, who looked like he was fuming. Sirius shoved his chair away then strode towards Snape with his wand aimed at him. Snape got his own wand out and aimed at Sirius. "Sirius!" Harry said.

"I've warned you Snivellous. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed I know better-" Sirius said. "Oh so why haven't you told him your ideas? Or are you afraid for him not to take the advice of someone who hid in caves for six months." Snape sneered.

Sirius got even more angry. "Tell me. How is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdogs working at Hogwarts isn't he?" Sirius asked. "Speaking of dogs did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Cleaver idea Black. Getting yourself seen on a safe station platform... that give you a iron excuse not to leave your hole in the future?" Snape asked Sirius raised his wand fast.

"No! Sirius don't!" Me and Harry yelled together. I jumped in front of Sirius followed by Harry. "Harry! Jess! Go away!" Sirius ordered. "No! Sirius! Stop it!" I yelled. Sirius calmed down. A bit. But stormed off. Snape had a sneer smile. "I think you should go. _Now._" I said. Snape stalked away and slammed the front door.

"Shall we go see if Sirius is okay?" I asked "I'll go. Play some music on the piano, it'll calm him." Harry said hurrying after Sirius.

I went back to play my piano. I think that calmed Sirius. The final day rushed by as it was filled with people packing and rushing around everywhere cleaning up. finally we left Mr and Mrs Weasley and Sirius to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting in the corner alone. We left him, knowing he needed to think. So we left him. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Harry got his relationship with Cho on track and went everywhere with him.

One late night when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and me were sitting in the Common room. Hermione was at the table working on even more work, Ron was lounging on the chair next to Fred on the settee. George had been sitting in the chair alone then when I walked past him he pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting in his arms cosily.

Harry was moping. "Aww poor Harry." I said Harry looked at me "Missing his darling Cho..." I teased. "Shhh not my fault Cho ain't in Gryffindor." Harry said grumpily. "Tamping." I said "We're not all lucky as you to get a boyfriend in Gryffindor." Harry said

"Why would you want a boyfriend?" I asked **(No offense to those who are male and who wants boyfriends... you're all cool in my books!)** "Oh shut up!" Harry said. I grinned at him. "I know what you mean. I'm lucky to have a relationship with someone in the same house as me." I said snuggling into George's chest.

George wrapped his arms around me tighter "Aww." He cooed. One by one people rose and went to bed, me and George last as usual. "I don't wanna go to bed." I said, still snuggled in George's arms. "Me neither. I like this position. It's comfy." He said.

"I know it is! But-" I broke off with a yawn. "Ah a yawn I see. Off to bed. As much as I hate seeing you go" George said, I moaned and stood. George stood too. "Do I have to?" I asked "Yes." George said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Gr." I said poking my tongue. "Hey! Don't poke that little tongue out at me!" George said when we got to the top stairs. He pulled me into him then kissed me. "I'll poke my tongue out all I want." I said before turning towards the girls' corridor.

* * *

**Some more George and Jess smush:D **


	14. Chapter 14

**And I am true to my promise you guyssss :D**

* * *

The next day Ron and Hermione found me as I walked to Transfiguration. Together we found Harry walking by Cho in the Bell Tower. "Harry! Harry, Hagrid's back." Hermione said. We then ran down to see him. Just outside we could hear the annoying voice of Umbridge talking to him.

"I'll say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where've you been?" Umbridge asked "I told you. I've been away for me health." Hagrid said as we peered through the window. "Your health?" she asked. "Yeh. A bit of fresh air ya know."

"Oh yes as game keeper fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you I shouldn't get to used to being back in fact I mightn't bother unpacking at all." She said, we could hear her walking towards the door. We hurriedly ran behind the hut dragging Ron with us.

As Umbridge walked away we slipped inside the hut. Surprising Hagrid on the way. "What yeh lot doing ere? Yeh got lessons." Hagrid said "So? We haven't seen you for ages!" Ron said "Hagrid what happened to your eye?" I asked "I er fell."

"No you didn't." Harry said "What happened Hagrid? You can tell us." Hermione said "Alright yeh better sit down." Hagrid said sitting on one of the chairs. "This is top secret righ'? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." Hagrid said "Giants?" Hermione spluttered.

"Shh" Hagrid shushed. "You found them?" I asked "well they're not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. They're so big see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over" Hagrid said "Death Eaters?" Ron asked

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who" Hagrid said. "And did they?" Harry asked "I gave them Dumbledore's message suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose." Hagrid said, he looked at Fang, who was slowly and quietly barking.

"And they did that to you?" harry asked "Not exactly no" Hagrid said, raising the raw steak to his face. Fang barked loudly. "Oh go on then you have it you doxy dog." Hagrid said, he threw the raw steak to Fang who gulped it down. Suddenly there was rumbling outside, we all stood and looked out a window.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming Harry we'd all be best ready when she does." Hagrid said. He looked so solemn. "You four better get back ter the castle. Go on. Get." Hagrid said, hurrying us from his house.

"Bye Hagrid!" I called over my shoulder before he closed the door. "Something is wrong" Hermione said "Yeah, he's changed hasn't he?" Ron asked as we ran up the slope. It was late afternoon when we got back. We hurried back to the Common Room and done some work for a change.

Then in the morning, I read the _Daily Prophet_. There was a mass break out at Azkaban. And they believed Sirius was behind it. Everyone was reading it at breakfast. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen." Hermione said as we walked to our seats in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"He's gunna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth" Hermione said "Well, we all know he's a bloody coward." I said, we walked past Dean, Seamus and Neville. "Harry" Seamus said, standing up. we turned to face him.

"I uh I wanted to apologise. Now even me mam says the _Prophet's_ version of things don't add up. So what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you." Seamus said. I have a feeling we all smiled "Thanks Seamus" Harry said, he turned and sat down we followed him.

"Let's have a meeting tonight eh? We need something to keep our minds of things" I said "Yeah would be best." Harry said he got out his fake Galleon and set the date to today. "There." Harry said the day whizzed past and so did the lesson.

I walked slowly back with George. I loved being in a relationship with him, it's so fun and carefree. A week passed before the next DA meeting. Me and Harry decided it was time for them to learn Patronuses. "This week we're gonna learn how to do a Patronus Charm" Harry said

"Get your wands and get ready dahlings" I cooed. The whole class rippled with laughter, "I'm being serious" I said I skipped over to the book case and found a book on Patronuses. "Right, listen up" Harry said.

The class wouldn't be quiet "Shut up!" I shouted immediately the class shut up. "Thank you, if I lose my voice, I'm hexing you all." I warned I opened the book, found a page and memorised it, I then handed it to Harry who looked at the page I was looking at.

"Right, a Patronus is a positive force. It acts as shield from the Dementors and will protect you. All you need to think of is an extremely powerful memory, one where you've been the happiest in your entire life! Unlike a first ride on the broom" I gave a knowing look at Harry, "Or, OMG my new cat-owl-rat-toad-or Nargles in some cases. It's not powerful enough." I said.

"What's yours?" Luna called out as she grinned "Mine is where I imagine my parents, because I don't see them except for summer, and even then I'm with the Weasleys" I said. "That's deep." Luna said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you've gotta say _Expecto Patronum_" Harry said. "Find a space and work on it" I said I stood with Harry watching as everyone found their own space and started to call out. "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember!" Harry said.

He walked beside me before heading in the opposite direction. "Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying Seamus!" I said as I passed his failed Patronus. "George you're turn now" Harry said. "Expecto Patronum!" George yelled, a small light came out but turned to mist.

"Keep trying" I said, tapping his shoulder. "A full bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce." Harry said "But shield forms can be equally useful against a variety of opponents." I said. The first one to produce a proper Patronus was Ginny.

"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry yelled "Just remember your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused." I said. I stood by Ron and helped him. "This is really advanced stuff guys, you're doing so well!" Harry said as Ron lost control of his Patronus, it was a dog, a terrier and it knocked Neville over, suddenly a rabbit bounded around the room.

I happily made my way to Fred and George, they had their Patronuses going, Weasels. I was glad for them.

_Bang. Bang. bang._ Boomed around the room, George put his arm round me. The lights flickered, all the Patronuses went out. I then stepped forwards with Harry, as the mirror cracked and smashed, a small hole was made in the stone, _"Bombarda Maxima."_ Umbridge said pointing her wand at the wall.

The wall crumbled around me, taking me with it. I was lying under the rubble, "Jess!" George yelled, "Ow" I groaned "Leave her!" Umbridge ordered. I sat up in the rubble, George halted where he was "Weatherby, take her and Potter. Get them." Umbridge ordered.

Percy grabbed me and pulled me up from the rubble, I looked at George and gave him a small smile. Percy grabbed Harry and dragged us to Dumbledore's office "Percy! Please!" I pleaded "Shut up, Evans" Percy said "But Percy. Evans? _Evans?_" I demanded.

"Shut up. I said. Shut up!" Percy said, he shook me "AH!" I cried out. "Shush!" Percy snapped. Umbridge followed us into the office. "I've been watching them for weeks. And see, Dumbledore's Army. Proof of what I've been telling you from the beginning Cornelius. All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who. Never fooled us for a minute." Umbridge said. I glared at Cho Chang.

"We saw your lies for what they were. A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." Umbridge said. "Naturally." Dumbledore said "No, Professor! He had nothing to do with it! It was me and Jess!" Harry said,

"Most noble of your Harry, to shield me, but as it has been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's or Evans'. I instructed Harry and Jessica to form this organisation. And I , and I alone am responsible for its activities." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry we should make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge said. "Ah I thought we'd hit this little snag." Dumbledore said, he walked around his desk, Kingsley gave me and Harry a look.

"You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm going to. What was the phrase? Come quietly? Well I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban" Dumbledore said. "Enough of this. Take him!" Umbridge yelled.

Dumbledore winked to me and Harry. Fawkes screeched and flew down over him. Dumbledore raised his arms just as Fawkes caught on fire sending a heated blast around the room. Forcing everyone to fall backwards.

The flames went and so was Dumbledore and Fawkes. Harry helped me up and looked at the small ball of flame. Everyone stood and looked at the spot where Dumbledore was. "Whoa, well you may not like him Minister, but you can't deny Dumbledore has got style." Kingsley said.

I gave half a giggle before I was grabbed by the scruff again. I pressed my hand to my forehead again, I was bleeding. "Ow" I mumbled. I staggered forwards, Percy pulled me backwards. I mumbled something before I fell.

Next thing I knew I was lying in the Hospital Wing with stitches on my forehead with bandages around my head. I sat up slowly. Someone shifted in a chair beside me. I looked slowly, George was looking at me "Hey" he said. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, Harry told us what happened. When Umbridge destroyed the wall, some hit you, and done that. Then in Dumbledore's office you collapsed and Percy was scared, he almost started crying." George explained. "I hate him." I said.

"Same. And he's my brother. Mum was horrified when she learned that." George said. "Your mum knows?" I asked, "Yeah, she got told, seeing as she is your guardian. For now, until your parents come back from America." George said,

"She's awake, you should have told me Mr Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled over. She took my temperature. "Yes, a bit of a fever, now, you have stitches, in your head, it's a new remedy we Healers are trying." She said "Yeah, I had stitches years ago when I cut my knee open" I said

"Ah, so you're familiar, well, you'll be in bed for a few days." She said, before walking off again. I moaned. "What's up?" George asked "I hate stitches, ugh, they have to pull the thread out of the skin and it kills." I said "No these, I heard Madam Pomfrey say that they dissolve."

"Oh thank god" I breathed. "I've got Charms now, I'll see you later." George said, he stood up and kissed my cheek. "Nuh uh, I wanna real kiss" I said, he grinned and leaned down. "Oh so my kisses ain't real?" he asked "Nope" I laughed, he pressed his soft lips to mine.

His hands cupped my face, mine snuck around his neck. I pulled him closer. He pulled back breathing faster. "That real enough for ya?" he asked. "Yes" I breathed. He smiled and stepped back. He gave me a cheeky wink, followed with his crooked smile and went off. I loved him.

One night when I was sleeping, something had woken up, I was seeing images in front of my eyes instead of the black walls around me. It seemed like a young Snape, he was getting teased, a lot. Suddenly there was a voice, "Come on Moony, Padfo

ot." It was my dad's, I would recconise those names anywhere. "Snape. Expelliarmus." My dad said "Nice one James." Sirius had said, "_Impedimenta_." My dad said and Snape lifted into the air and hung upside down. "Snivellus Greasy." Was chanted.

"Right, who wants see me take off Snivelly's trousers?" my dad asked. The young Snape struggled then the memory was gone. It was quite weird, I think Harry done it. Then my mind was filled of words from Harry and other people,

"As I told you once before Mr Potter, naughty children ought to be punished, and the way your friend is, she needs it most. She misbehaved, and now, it has caught up with her." Umbridge had said. Then is was gone. I swear she was talking about me.

I spent a week in the Hospital Wing before being allowed to go. I went up to the Common Room, and sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They talked about someone called Grawp. They explained to me that he was Hagrid's brother.

"I'm in bed for a week and I miss Hagrid getting a brother? Half brother?" I asked "Yeah, I guess you do miss a lot." Harry laughed. "And there's something else." Ron said "What?" "Umbridge is Headmistress" Hermione said. "Ah shit." I said

"Mhm. Anyway. Our O. are soon. Get revising. I'm sure your amazing brain can handle all the revising" Hermione said. I nodded and went up to my dorm and rolled on my bed revising. Hermione had given me a timetable of all the exams and times:

First week

Monday – Charms

Tuesday – Transfiguration

Wednesday – Herbology

Thursday – Defence Against the Dark Arts

Friday – Study of Ancient Runes

Second week

Monday – Potions

Tuesday – Care of Magical Creatures

Wednesday – Astronomy, Divination, and Arithmancy

Thursday – History of Magic

Friday - Muggle Studies

They weren't for a while.

* * *

**Sorry about the spelling...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I have no excuses... I'm just lazy sometimes :P**

* * *

One day I was down at the lake with George, he was watching me as I stroked my book to read. "Doesn't that book scare ya?" George asked as he ate some berries from the bowl in front of him. "Nahhh it knows me!" I laughed.

"Hmmm! Doesn't OWLs. scared you?" George asked, he threw a berry at me. "They used to scare me, but I never let it on to Fred." "Nope." I said, catching the berry and throwing it back at him.

It hit his shoulder, and burst, it made a deep purple stain on his white shirt. He looked at the stain, then dived at me. I squealed and dropped my Care Of Magical Creatures book and it snapped and scurried off.

George wrapped his arms around me and stood up, taking me with him he swung me back and threw me into the lake.

The cold water soaked my woollen cardigan instantly, the water rushed down my throat, cutting of my small supply of oxygen. I thrashed about in the water, trying to get above the surface, my cardigan dragging me down.

A lanky body dove into the water. Hands grabbed me and pulled me up with great difficulty. I coughed out loads of water and glared at George, who was now pulling me toward the bank. He pulled me out and smiled at me.

Only I didn't return the smile. "Why did you do that?! You know it's dangerous in the lake!" I yelled. George looked taken aback with my outburst, but I was too angry to care. I stood up as fast as I dared and stalked off away from him.

I passed Draco and his gang on the way. "Oi Mudblood! What happened? Someone tried to wash your filthy blood?" Draco called after me. I knew I didn't have my wand, since it was lying with my notes by George, so I flipped him off as I stalked past.

"Oho!" He called after me. I didn't hear anything else. I made my way to the Common Room, dripping water in my wake. "Er Jess?" Harry asked, when I stalked past his chair. "Not now Harry." I said through my gritted teeth.

I climbed to my room, stripped off, jumped in the shower and dressed in red skinny jeans, white tank top, nude cardigan and dark brown hugs. My anger was still fresh as I dried out my soaked clothes. Hermione had followed me up and was sitting on her bed watching me.

"What happened?" She asked. "George threw me into the lake and I almost drowned." I said. "What!?" Hermione cried. "He threw me in the lake. And I almost drowned." I said. "Oh my God are you gunna break up or what?" Hermione asked leaning forward.

I didn't know. I really like George and don't want to separate. All relationships have glitches. "I don't know." I replied. I lay back on my bed thinking. I got up for lunch and made my way down to the Common Room, where I saw George watching the stairs.

He sat up straight when he saw me coming down the steps. He didn't stand or move at all. "See ya Mione." I said. I moved to a chair beside George.

"I'm sorry Jess." He said without looking at me. "I didn't think that a wool cardigan would weigh you down. I am so sorry!" George said.

"It's okay George, It's fine." I said, he looked over with worry etched into his face. "George I swear I'm okay. I'm alive and fine! You got me out the water" I said.

"I know, but only because you didn't resurface." George said. For some reason. I was speechless. "Your wand is on the table, your book ran away and bit me when I tried to catch it. See you." George said, standing up. This wasn't happening. Were we breaking up?

"George! I don't want to break up!" I cried, standing up and facing his retreating back. He stopped and slowly turned around.

"But I thought- because I threw you in the lake you would." "No. I don't want to break up. I care about you too much George. Let's just forget about this whole day okay?" I asked. He stepped back towards me, "Okay. We'll forget." He said,

"Now kiss me will you and seal the deal." I smiled, he laughed and leaned down, softly touching his lips to mine. We broke apart and smiled at each other, "Besides, I like you too much to let you go." I said.

Then we went down for lunch. Exams started and exams whizzed past. I think I did okay in Charms and Transfiguration. I think I failed Herbology, but I defiantly passed my DADA, because my examiner was excited when I walked in.

He told me he had wind of me being able to produce a full-bodied Patronus, which is true. So I produced my Mink. He was so amazed. I might have passed Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but I know I passed Care of Magical Creatures.

Potions, Astronomy and Divination I think I might have scraped by, History of Magic, meh. Maybe passed it. Muggle Studies I passed I know for sure. For our Charms practical we had to make an egg cup and do cartwheels, which we so simple, a levitation spell, colour change and growth charms, they were easy enough.

In Transfiguration we had to write the Switching Spell and perform the Vanishing Spell. In Herbology we wrote the Fanged Geranium.

In DADA we performed Counter-jinxes and Defensive Spells, Boggart-Banishing Spell, which I performed pretty well.

In Ancient Runes was just translating all those Runes. In Potions we had to brew a Flegmaflip then write about the Polyjuice potion.

In Care we had to find a knarl in a bunch of hedgehogs, handle a bowtruckle correctly, feed and clean a firecrab without sustaining serious burns and choose a diet for a sick unicorn.

In Astronomy we had to write all of Jupitor's moons, then observe a series of planets and stars and input them on a blank starchart. In Divination we had to do tea-leaf reading, palm reading and crystal ball reading.

History of Magic was so boring. We had to write out Wand legislation, Goblin riots of the eighteenth century; Statute of Secrecy breach; Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join.

In Arithmancy we had to define sheets and sheets of numbers, and then Muggle Studies, which was the most fun as I knew everything.

George knew I was under stress. And I knew he should be under stress but he wasn't that bothered about his exams. On Thursday night we cuddled in the Common Room well after everyone had gone to bed.

"I want you to do well in your exams." I said "Too late for that!" George laughed, "I'm being serious, George." I said. "I know I know but... Me and Fred are leaving tomorrow. We've got a big finale for us tomorrow afternoon so this is the last night with me in this school year." George said.

I didn't know how to feel .Sad because he's leaving, worried because when will I see him next? Happy for him. "Okay. So you're not gunna do your NEWTs?" I asked.

"Nope." George answered. "I'll miss you." I said looking at him from under my eye lashes. "And I'll miss you!" George said, lifting my chin up and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you told me before going." I said. "I needed to give you this anyway." George said, reaching into his bag and bringing out a small delicate necklace with three W's, linked together neatly as the charm.

"Oh George, it's the Weasley Wizard Wheezes am I right?" I asked "Yeah, you got it. I want something that you'll remember me." He said, he smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"How could I ever forget my boyfriend? With his amazing sense of humour, his good looks, the fact that he's actually my boyfriend?" I asked "I guess you can't. Just like how I can't forget you." George said, smiling slightly. He put the necklace around my neck.

"Gorgeous." He said. He hugged me tightly. We both stood up "Before you go to bed." He said before leaning down and kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

Finally we pulled back and I had to go. In our last exam, Charms theory, for some reason it was last.

Well we worked at the exam until the end when Umbridge collected up the papers and stood to say a few words when suddenly there was mysterious bangs from outside.

Umbridge began to walk down the centre aisle, then slowing the walk turned into a run. She opened the big doors and nothing was there.

A small firework floated in front of her face, then towards us in the hall and exploded. Suddenly Fred and George yelled and flew towards her, and into the hall, setting off so many fireworks.

"ALRIGHT PROFESSOR?!" Fred yelled as he flew past. It was an amazing sight, seeing all those fireworks go off. We stood to get a better view of the fireworks, yellows, pinks, purples, blues, oranges and more. I was grinning at the twins.

George looked down and winked at me before pulling one more firework out of his bag. He threw it into the air and it set off with a loud bang, exploding and then it formed a dragon, towering over Umbridge.

It chased her out of the hall, crashing all the new rules on the floor. Fred and George zoomed past her, and we rushed out, cheering after them.

They let of even more fireworks and kids and Professors from lessons rushed out to see. George blew a kiss to me and he and Fred flew off, leaving Fireworks behind in the shape of a massive W.

I touched the kiss I caught and pressed it to my necklace. Suddenly without meaning too I spun and looked at Harry. He was on the floor, having a vision from Voldemort. Hermione ran to him.

She got me and Ron and we rushed to the dormitory, as we ran he explained everything what he saw. "Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked as we climbed the many steps leading to our dorms.

"I saw it, it's just like with Mr Weasley. It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months and I couldn't remember where I've seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have last time and it's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said

"Harry please! Just listen! What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you." Hermione said "And what if he is? Am I supposed to let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left."

"Harry you've got me!" I said, "He's the closest we've got to a dad Jess." Harry said. "What do we do?" Ron asked Harry darted off.

"We have to use the Floo Network." "But Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione said as we followed him. "Not all of them!" Harry called as he dashed into the boys rooms. Me and Hermione quickly changed into Muggle clothing.

We rushed back downstairs with Harry and Ron. We found Neville and Ginny. We explained what our plan is and if they can help. They found Luna and helped clear Umbridge's office floor. "_Alohomora._" Harry said, opening Umbridge's Office door.

We rushed into the horribly pink office filled with cat pictures. "Alert the Order if you can." Harry said. "Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron said "It's too dangerous!" Harry protested.

"Harry. How many times do we have to say? We're in this together!" I said. "That. You. Are." Umbridge said icly from the door. The DA members who helped us were brought in by Draco and his followers.

Draco took hold of me, took my wand off me and held his at my throat. Harry was made to sit in a chair in front of Umbridge. "You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge asked quietly. "No." Harry answered. "Liar" she said slapping him. I braced myself in Draco's arms and he pulled my arms together tighter.

"You sent for me Headmistress." Snape said. "Snape. Yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" she asked. Snape looked quickly around us then back to her while she spoke.

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did-" Snape said,

"No! You can't poison him!" I yelled, breaking free of Draco's clutches. "Get off me!" I yelled, I spun and whacked Draco in the face with my fist. He stumbled backwards and grabbed at his nose. I looked at Snape. He avoided my eyes.

Snape turned to leave. "He's got Padfoot." Harry said. I saw Snape freeze. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden" Harry said. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked.

Snape slowly turned around, his eyes on Harry, then moved them to Umbridge. "No idea." He said before sweeping off. I knew he would help. I hoped anyway.

"Very well. You give me no choice Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Umbridge said. "That's illegal." Hermione warned.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." Umbridge said, placing the framed photo of Fudge face down on the table. Umbridge held her wand in front of Harry's face, and the silence was killing me.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione cried finally. I snapped my head to her. "Tell me what?" Umbridge asked "Well if you won't tell her where it is I will." Hermione said. "Where what is?" Umbridge asked. Hermione took a breath.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione answered. Umbridge was happy now she knew what Harry was supposingly holding back. She took Harry and Hermione with her. Ron was thinking, I could see it in his face, I couldn't think of anything.

Ron pulled some sweets out of his pocket. I knew what they were. Fred and George's last gift to Ron. I smiled. Crabbe and Goyle snagged them and wolfed the whole lot down, they started puking, me, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron grabbed our wands, and Hermione's and Harry's, shot a few spells and bolted it out of there.

We found Hermione and Harry on the wooden bridge. "How'd you get away?" Hermione asked. "Puking Pastile's. It wasn't pretty." Ginny said as I gave Harry and Hermione their wands back.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron said "That was clever Ron."

"Has been known to happen." "It was brilliant. So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked. "Look it's not that I don't apprieacte everything you've done, all of you but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." Harry said, stalking through us.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was all that just words to you?" Neville asked. "Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate" Ron said.

"Ron's right. Plus, the more there are of us the more chance we've got of saving Sirius." I said. "So how are going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course. On Threstals." Luna said. We rushed off, me and Luna managed to coax, seven Threstals to us, and helped everyone on and off we flew.

* * *

**So yeah, hopefully have another chapter up tonight/early morning. I'm gunna eat some food, cause I'm hungry. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly this is the last chapter in this story, but Jess Evans' Sixth year will be up soon, I has to finish writing it you see...**

* * *

We got there by nightfall. We got in and ran and ran until we got to the door I had seen in Harry's dreams. "This is it." Harry said, leading the way down the corridor towards the door. We opened the door and went inside, switching our wands on.

The door moved away from us. Enclosing us in the room. Harry walked down the aisles, looking for a number... muttering under his breath. "He should be here." Harry said, his voice echoing around the large room.

"Harry." Neville said. He was looking at one of the crystals. "It's got your name on it." Neville said. Harry had walked up to it, and placed it in his hand. A raspy voice broke out, it was barely ehearable.

"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have the Dark Lord does not. For neither can live while the other survives." The voice said.

"Harry." Hermione said. A cloaked figure approached us. Me and Harry stood at the front with our wands pointed. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. "You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams... and reality," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, he swiped his mask from his face, showing that it was Lucius Malfoy.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius said. "If you do anything to us I'll break it." Harry said quickly. A loud, crazy laugh exploded in the air. "He knows how to play. Itty bitty baby. Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. She walked up to Lucius.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said. "Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and Dad?" she asked. "Better now they're about to be avenged." Neville said raising his wand at her. Harry stopped Neville though,

"Now let's everybody, calm down shall we? All we want is that prophecy" Lucius said "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked "You dare speak his name? You filthy Half Blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's alright he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Lucious said. I raised my wand higher down another aisle as more Death Eaters wqalked up to us.

"Which is lucky for you really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." Lucius said, walking closer.

"I've waited fourteen years." Harry said. Lucius tutted "I know." He said. "I guess I wait a little longer. Now!" Harry yelled. And the seven of us yelled "Stupefy!" and we ran past the Death Eaters, splitting up.

I was alone, one Death Eater grabbed me and slung me into a wall of propheies, I could feel them breaking as I hit them, I rolled raised my wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" I said.I stumbled up and ran away from the body laying temporaringly Petrified. I could feel some blood seeping through my hair, ohwell. No one will see! My hair is still red! My legs began to feel wobbly as I ran.

I muttered a few spells as I passed some Death Eaters, finally I met up with the others. Then suddenly there was this massive bunch of mist heading towards us. "_Reducto_!" Ginny said, and then, the walls of prophecies began to crash.

We began to back out then ran for it. "Get back to the door!" Harry yelled after Neville had grabbed Luna. As we raced, the prophecies crashed down around us, we got to the door and fell through. Then we fell down this hole, suddenly we stopped midair, a few inches above the ground before dropping.

"Departmeny of Mysteries. They got that bit right didn't they?" Ron muttered as we all stood. I took in my bearings, and saw this archway, with voices coming out of. "The voices. Can you tell what they are saying?" Harry asked as me and him climbed the little hill.

"There aren't any voices Harry. Lets gget out of here." Hermione said. "I hear them too." Luna said. "And I do." I said. "Harry, it's just an empty archway. Please Harry." Hermione pleaded. Suddenly there was yells. "Get behind me!" Harry yelled.

We got our wands out and pointed them at the hole in the ceiling where we just fell. Then just as we gathered these dark things attacked, lifting each apart from Harry away and landing with our wands disarmed and their own at our necks.

I was held back by one. Harry got up slowly and looked around. "Did you actually believe or were you truely naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius asked as he made his way to Harry.

"I'll make this simplefor you Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die." Lucius said. Harry looked at me, and I tried to shake my head. "Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville yelled. But Harry still held out the prophecy.

Lucius held up the prophecy, but was distracted by this light, which I immediatly knew was the Order, of what Tonks told me. Sirius arrived first and made his way to Lucius after giving me a wink. "Get away from my godson." He said, before punching Lucius in the jaw, Lucius fell.

To my joy. Then more Order members came and knocked the Death Eaters from us. Thats where the battle started. I dropped to the floor and grabbed my wand, attacking the Death Eater behind me. I fought until Tonks grabbed my arm and pulled me away, leading to behind a large, and leaving me, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna there.

We could hear all the sounds, the cackling laughs, the sound of the shock jinxes. As the yells died down "Nice one James!" I heard Sirius yell. "_Avada Kedevra!_" I heard Bellatrix yell. I didn't know who the spell hit. I peered over the rock, in time to see Sirius fall back into the archway.

"No!" Harry yelled. He was going to jump in after Sirius, I ran towards him, but Remus grabbed Harry and stopped him. Harry got out of Remus's hold and ran after Bellatrix. "Harry!" I yelled when he ran past me. "We have to og after him!" I said.

"No, Jess, he needs to cook of steam" Remus said. "But Remus!" I cried. "Please Jess." He said, "Is everyone okay?" he asked. "Remus, someone should go after him, he's out there with Bellatrix." Tonks said. I ran after Harry. Ignoring the yells behind me.

"Ohmygod!" I saw Dumbledore, fighting Voldemort, he was in a massive pile of water! Dumbledore was so amazing. But then Voldemort got out and shot a load of dark stuff at Dumbledore and Harry. Which Dumbledore easily shielded.

Voldemort sucked it back in and threw it all back, shattering all the glass, making me duck Voldemort gathered all the glass together and threw it at Dumbledore, who turned it into sort of dust. Voldemort saw this and thought he must be done.

So he went. Harry dropped to the floor. "No." I said. I rushed to him with Dumbledore, Harry looked like he was in pain. "You've lost old man" Harry cried out, an images crossed my mind. Mum, holding me and Harry, trying to close a door on Voldemort. Sirius dying. Cedric. Dementors.

"Harry." Dumbledore said and another cry of pain Arthur getting bitten. Then nothing. "Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you're not. Harry?" Dumbledore asked. The others rounded a corner, and saw us. "Harry. Please" I pleaded.

"You're the weak one and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry sad, then all those images went backwards. Harry went flying backwards and hit the floor with a thud. _Zap. ._

The Ministry arrived. I saw Voldemort stand straight and look at the before disappearing. "He's back!" Fudge said. "Harry!" I cried, giving him a big hug. I caught my eyes with Percy Weasley, showing him Voldemort was back and that he was so stupid for giving up his family.

Dumbledore carted us back to the school and put us in the Infirmary, Luna had a broken nose, which was fixed, I had that cut in my head, Madam Pomfrey fixed it. Hogwarts was kind of dark for a bit, with the news that the Ministry finally believed Harry and Dumbledore, people still kind of ignored us. But we were used to it.

I packed everything in my trunk and caught Pep before the Feast on the last night. I felt lonely, and I talked about it to Hermione, seeing as it was about George. "You'll see him in the holidays." Hermione said "Nuh uh. He's gunna be with Fred working in the shop."

"Well go offer your help in the shop and you'll be near him." Hermione said. "Maybe. But there'll be this security thing going on." I said "If you both like each other you'll be drawn so don't worry." Hermione said. I smiled as we sat down to the Feast, Harry showed up a bit late though, the next day it was nice and warm, and a comfy ride.

"Guess what? The DA just jinxed the hell out of Malfoy and his goons." Ron announced, "Really?" "Yeah they look like slugs now" Harry said, "Hey Harry." Ron said, nodding towards the door. Cho and her friend that sneaked on us walked past hurridly.

"What's going on with you and her anyway?" Ron asked Nothing." Harry answered, "I heard she's seeing someone else" Hermione said. "Yeah I heard that too" I said, "She's quite good looking but you want someone who's more cheerful." Ron said

"She's probably happier with someone else." Harry answered. "Who's she seeing now anyway?" Ron asked "Michael Corner" Ginny said. "But-You're dating him!" Ron said "Not anymore. I dumped him after the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. He didn't like losing. So I dumped him and he ran off to comfort Cho." Ginny said.

"Well I always thought he was bit of an idiot. Good for you. Just choose someone better next time" Ron said. "Oh I have is Dean Thomas good enough?" "WHAT?!" Ron yelled. I laughed quietly as we rolled into the station.

I grabbed my bag, trunk and cage and got off the train, I walked with Ron, Harry and Hermione to the barrier and we went through, the first person I saw was George, smiling. I went over, dropped my stuff and flung myself into his arms.

"George!" "Jess." He said, hugging me close. "Ohmygod I've missed you so much." I said. "Me too!" he said, he put me back on the floor as Ron asked "What are they supposed to be?" "Finest dragon skin, little bro" Fred said. "Jessica!" Uncle Alfie called.

He and Auntie Michelle came over. "Mum, Dad, do you remember George?" "Yeah, we do. But come on, sorry George, we need to get down to Wales." Aunty Michelle said. "Okay. I'll meet you at the car?" I asked "Okay." Aunty Michelle said. She and Uncle Alfie took my things and left.

"Visit me in Wales?" I asked "I don't know anywhere in Wales to Apparate." George said "Oh, I'll just owl you." I said. "Okay great" George replied, he leant down and we kissed once before I had to leave. "Bye George." I said, before letting go of his hand. I went to the car and we drove down to Wales.

* * *

**So yeah, just keep a look out k? Gosh I hate the word k sometimes-_-**


End file.
